Cheer up Emo Kid: Prequel to Music of Life
by Schizzar
Summary: The story before Music of Life. Pairings include: Zemyx, AxelxMarluxia, RikkuxPaine. Yuri and Yaoi. Swearing and limes. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are welcome. Flames will be used to burn school stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing a new story. This is the story about how Demyx's and Zexion's relationship started before Music of Life. So you also get to hear about Marluxia and Axel's relationship and Paine and Rikku's! Once again, I don't own it. **

Demyx sat on the small bench in the school courtyard, lightly strumming out the chords to a song, not really paying attention. It was summer and he often came to the small courtyard in front of his highschool and played for hours on end. His house was abandoned during the day and he felt lonely and closed in there. So instead he came here, out into the fresh air.

"Boulevard of Broken Dreams, right?" questioned a voice.

Demyx glanced up, surprised to see someone he didn't recognize. In the small town he lived in, everyone knew each other and when there was a new face, curiosity was drawn from everyone in school.

"Um…who are you?" Demyx asked, completely ignoring the previous question, instead staring at the boy before him.

His hair was the color of slate, falling into his stormy eyes though he made no move to fix it. He was dressed in all black despite the summer heat and Demyx easily classified him as one of the emo punks…or something like that. His stance made him seem slightly stand offish and Demyx knew it was only for show. Whoever he was, he didn't like to appear weak.

"I'm new here. My name's Zexion," he replied. "So was I right?"

"Yeah…so…what are you doing here?" Demyx asked, feeling awkward as he set his guitar across his lap.

"I was walking around, just trying to get a feel for the place," Zexion replied, glancing back the way he had come. He had been walking down the busy street that the highschool was on and had noticed the blond playing the guitar. Curiosity piqued, he decided to investigate what he was playing.

"Um…okay…I'm Demyx," Demyx said, unable to think of anything else to say.

"So this is the highschool?" Zexion wondered, sitting down beside him.

"Uh…yeah. Are you going to go here once school starts up?"

"Yeah. Ninth grade. You?"

"Same. So…do you play any instruments?" Demyx wondered, trying to start a conversation.

"The piano. I've been considering starting the bass but…" Zexion trailed off, looking away from Demyx and instead at the school.

"Man of few words," Demyx joked.

"Hn," Zexion replied which only made Demyx snicker.

"Cheer up emo boy."

"Less than five minutes and you're already getting on my nerves," Zexion countered, turning away from him. "And I'm not emo. Being emo implies that you cut yourself. I don't."

"I was just joking. Calm down," Demyx sighed. "Want to sit?"  
Zexion's answer was to grudgingly sit down beside him although he still refused to look at him.

"So uh…" Demyx felt awkward. For once, he didn't have anything to say. Usually when it came to meeting people Demyx just went with whatever first came to his mind whether a person liked what he said or not. But for some reason, Demyx didn't want to say anything to upset Zexion.

"If you have something to say, then say it," Zexion ordered, arms folded and still looking down.

"I…don't really have anything to say," Demyx admitted embarrassingly.

"So play."

"What?"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he looked at the blond. "Your guitar, idiot."

Demyx blushed and looked down at his guitar. "Oh…right…sorry."  
Tentatively, Demyx started playing the rather complicated intro to one of his favorite songs, The World is Born of Flame by a practically unknown band, 3. Zexion watched his fingers move across the neck of the guitar, deeply impressed though refusing to show it. He hated showing emotion, of any kind. The song moved off into chords and he heard Demyx mumbling the words under his breath and even though he wanted to hear him actually sing he once again, didn't speak up and say so.

When he was finished Zexion glanced at him. "You're good."

"Um…thanks," Demyx mumbled, biting his lip.

_He's more shy then he lets on,_ Zexion thought. _It's weird. I've never really wanted to get to know someone before. _

"So…you want to hang out or something?" Demyx wondered.

"I suppose we could," Zexion answered airily. "Where at?"

"My house…if that's okay? I like getting to know people…" Demyx admitted, blushing again.

"Sure. Lead the way," Zexion told him.

Demyx's expression brightened and he swung his guitar around over his shoulder so it was strapped to his back. He led the way out of the court yard and out onto the sidewalk where they walked together, side by side, wordlessly.

"This town is rather small," Zexion commented as they turned down a quiet street.

"Yeah…I guess that's why I like it the most. It's quiet and everyone knows each other."

"I'm used to the city. I never got any peace and quiet," Zexion said quietly, gazing around at the towering oak trees and pine trees that lined the backyards of all the houses they passed.

"I usually can't stand the quiet. That's why I took up the guitar. So…what do you do for fun?" Demyx asked.

"I write poetry. And play the piano. That's all really," Zexion answered, looking down at his feet.

"Didn't you hang out with any of your friends?" Demyx wondered.

"Friends? I didn't have any. I only have my sister, Paine," Zexion told him. "People have the intelligence to stay away from me."

"Are you calling me dumb? And why would they?" Demyx asked.

"I tend to ruin the mood in any situation. I don't care for other's emotions and hurting other people has never really made me feel bad," Zexion admitted.

"You sound mean," Demyx said. "But I don't think you are. I just think you don't know how to act."

Zexion glared at him. "Don't talk as though you know me."

"I'm trying to get to know you so at least give me a chance to do that," Demyx ordered sternly, wagging his finger at him.

"Pft. Get your finger out of my face."

Demyx stuck his tongue out at him but did as he said before coming to a halt. "This is my house."

Demyx's house was a small one story house with a small maple growing in the front and a tiny garden near the porch steps. It was quaint and sweet…it made Zexion sick.

"Don't just stand there. Come on."

Demyx grabbed his arm and Demyx yanked it away, hissing in slight pain. He was thankful when Demyx didn't acknowledge the sound and just shrugged instead, walking for the door and allowing Zexion to follow. Zexion tenderly rubbed the cuts hidden by his jacket.

No one was home when they entered but Demyx wasn't fazed by this and instead walked through the living room and into the small kitchen. The tile was pure white and the walls were painted a sickly kind of yellow.

"I know, the walls are ugly," Demyx sighed, catching Zexion's expression as he opened a door and flicked on a light.

The light revealed a set of stairs and Zexion's vision swam when he saw them. He fell to his knees, clutching roughly at his hair at scattered memories he had thought were buried assaulted him brutally.

_"Useless."_

_"Dad…what are you-"_

_A push. Stumbling. Falling. Pain and red. There was so much red…was that his blood? A face before him filled with satisfaction. Screaming. Sirens. The sound of something breaking. _

_"You thought you meant something? Think again."_

"Zexion! Are you okay?" Demyx cried as Zexion fell to his knees, seemingly trying to pull his hair out.

He reached out and gently shook Zexion's shoulder…and got a response hadn't expected. Zexion's hand shot out and wrapped viciously around his wrist, nails sinking into the flesh of his wrist though it was not out of anger. As Demyx stared into the eyes of the man he had just met he saw sheer, raw fear.

"Zexion…can you let go?" Demyx asked quietly, gently tugging his hand.

It was as though Zexion was changed in a second. He released Demyx's wrist and the look of fear vanished and a mask seemed to have been slid into place. Wordlessly, he got to his feet and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

"Sorry. Can we stay upstairs please?" Zexion asked.

Demyx, sensing that there was something seriously wrong with Zexion, nodded. "Sure, it's okay. Um…what was that about?"

"None of your business. Where's your room?" Zexion asked stonily.

"Down the hall to your left. Last door," Demyx answered, chewing his lip nervously. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine so drop it," Zexion ordered, walking through the door at the end of the hall.

"Alright. Whatever," Demyx grumbled as set the guitar down on the lower bunk of his bunk bed.

Zexion gazed around the room, taking the opportunity to calm himself down. The bunk bed was on the right of him and in front of him was a wall of anime wall scrolls and posters. To the left of him were a closet and two guitar stands though only one was in use.

"So you play the bass guitar as well?" Zexion asked.

"Yep. I could teach you! For free too," Demyx told him cheerily, climbing up on top of the bunk bed. "That is if you want."

"That would be nice…" Zexion mumbled, moving to sit down on the lower bunk.

"So let's start now!" Demyx exclaimed, swinging his head over the edge so he could look at Zexion upside down.

Zexion drew back and then nodded. "Okay…"

Demyx grabbed the railing and then flipped over the edge, landing neatly on his feet and trotting over to the bass guitar.

"Um…" Zexion muttered, surprised at what had just happened.

Demyx just grinned at him as he walked over. "That took me three years to learn how to do. I have the balance of a dead cow."

Zexion snorted at this and his action only made Demyx smile wider before handing him the bass.

"Now we learn."

Zexion rolled his eyes and grabbed the neck of the bass, slinging the strap over his neck. "Okay now what?"

"Let's start with the notes, of course!"

Demyx grabbed Zexion's left hand and moved the fingers in certain directions until they covered several of the frets. Slowly, they worked their way through several notes in a pattern until Demyx was sure that his new found friend had them memorized. When he could play them at the proper speed Demyx grinned wide and patted him on the shoulder.

"You my friend, have learned the beginning of Miss Murder," Demyx told him. "You can thank me now."

"Thanks…I guess," Zexion muttered.

Demyx smiled again and then grabbed his guitar and slipped it over his neck. "Wanna try and play the first part with me?"

Zexion nodded. "Okay?"

Demyx counted him off by snapping his fingers and Zexion fumbled for the notes and then began playing, slower than the actual tempo but playing nonetheless. Demyx joined in and they played the first twenty seconds with, the only bit Zexion knew.

"You're a natural Zexion!" Demyx told him happily.

"Not really. I just did what you told me to do," Zexion said, messing his hair up with his hand and then shaking his head.

Demyx opened his mouth to say something but Zexion's cell phone rang. He stood up and dug it out of the deep pockets of his trips, flipping it open.

"Hey Paine…you did? Me too. I'm at his house. Later. I'll pay so don't worry. I don't mind. Yeah…it doesn't mean anything so drop it. Sure, see you."

Zexion flipped the phone close and shoved it back in his pocket.

"What was that about?" Demyx wondered.

"Nothing important. But I'm leaving in an hour to take her out to dinner."

"Who?"

"My sister, Paine," Zexion sighed impatiently. "Weren't you listening at all?"

"I…uh…no," Demyx admitted, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Good job, idiot," Zexion snorted. "So what else do you have to teach me?"

"The rest of the song, maybe?"

"Sure," Zexion said.

For the next hour Demyx continued to teach Zexion the rest of Miss Murder, not saying anything when mess ups happened. For that, Zexion was grateful. It wasn't like he needed his mistakes pointed out to him. Exactly an hour later, Zexion stood up.

"Gotta go. See you later," Zexion said, resting the bass on the bed.

"Um…really?" Demyx asked. "You'll hang out with me later?"  
"Yeah. See you."

With that, Zexion disappeared out of the room and let himself out of the house. Demyx stared after him for a minute before placing both guitars in their stands. _I usually don't believe in love at first sight but…something about him is just pulling me in,_ Demyx thought.

()()()

Paine met him outside a small diner not far from where the high school stood. She was wearing her normal revealing black leather clothes and high heels and looked bored beyond words.

"Hey Zexion. So, who were you with?" she asked as he opened the door for her to step inside.

"His name was Demyx. He's teaching me the bass," Zexion told her quietly.

Their hostess quickly seated them in a booth and Paine regarded him carefully for several tense seconds.

"Do you like him?" she finally asked.

"I just met him. How could I like him? Besides, he's a guy," Zexion mumbled. "I'm not gay."  
"So you keep telling us," Paine said with a roll of her eyes. "But whatever."

Zexion decided now would be a good time to switch the topic off of him, to her. "So, who did you meet?"

"A girl named Rikku. Bubbly. Very much so. But not annoying," Paine sighed, gazing away from him.

"I think you might be in love Paine. Is that even possible with someone who has such a frigid heart?" Zexion teased gently.

Paine shot him a small smile. "Be amazed Zexy. I can be."

"Um Paine…I screwed up when I was at Demyx's house," Zexion suddenly confessed.

Paine's intense red gaze sharpened instantly. "What did you say?"

"Do actually. He wanted to take me down stairs. I saw the stairs and then…" Zexion shuddered, looking away. "I just saw Dad…"

Paine reached a hand across the table and gently placed it on top of his. "It's okay. If you're going to make a friend out of anyone, they'll eventually have to find out about Dad."

"I…don't want anyone to know, Paine."

Paine sighed and didn't say anything, gently tracing Zexion's fingers and knuckles with her index finger. Neither spoke accept to order. They didn't need to. It was a companionable silence as they both lost themselves in their own thoughts.

"Zexion…I don't want anyone to know either…but don't you think…you'll only start feeling better once you tell someone?" she asked softly, not wanting to anger him.

"I don't know Paine. I just don't. What if they reject me for it?"

"If they're true friends they won't. So smile and be happy for once, okay Zexion?"

Zexion smirked, the closest thing he ever came to a smile. "I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hurray! The next chapter has arrived. And I have found inspiration to continue Half Jack so yay! Sadly, Zexion gets more emo before it gets better. Sorry! Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, yuri, blah, blah, blah. I do not own it.**

The next day, Zexion walked down to the school and found Demyx exactly where he had been before. He didn't notice Zexion at first due to the fact that he was focused to intently on his fingers and attempting to play a song.

"Demyx," Zexion said quietly.

"Oh hey Zexy," Demyx greeted and then blushed. "Sorry. You probably don't want me calling you that."

"Whatever."

Zexion sat down next to him and then listened as Demyx slowly made his way through a song. His fingers stumbled along the neck of the guitar, a clear signal that the song was not yet familiar in his mind and he made quite a few mistakes. However, Zexion didn't comment on it.

"What song was that?" Zexion asked when Demyx had finished.

"Hollow by Submersed. It's hard for me mainly because I'm a beginner on the guitar. I played the bass first," Demyx explained.

"No need to make up excuses. If you mess up, you mess up. Move on," Zexion told him.

Demyx blushed. "I'm just used to Axel pointing out my mistakes with that loud mouth of his."

"Who's he?" Zexion asked.

"Just a friend of mine who plays the guitar as well. Better than me but that isn't the point," Demyx told him. "One day, I'll be better than him. So, do you want another lesson?"

"Um…yeah."

"Then come on," Demyx said cheerily, grabbing Zexion's arm as he slung his guitar over his back.

Demyx released him once they started walking. Zexion shuffled behind him, watching as the chains on his pants glinted in the sunlight and not really paying attention to what Demyx was saying.

"You aren't even listening to me, are you?" Demyx asked suspiciously.

"Oh um…sorry," Zexion apologized awkwardly as Demyx led him inside.

"Don't worry. People tend to zone out when I talk and I don't know why," Demyx said, practically bouncing to his room with Zexion in tow.

"So…how come no one is ever home?" Zexion wondered as Demyx sat his guitar down and handed him the bass.

"My parents are um…working," Demyx mumbled, blushing and looking down. Intrigued by why this would make Demyx uncomfortable, he couldn't help but press.

"What degree to they work in?" Zexion asked.

"Er…" Demyx trailed off, glancing away hurriedly after slipping his guitar back on. "Let me teach you the rest of Miss Murder."

_Smooth Demyx. Now I know you're hiding something,_ Zexion thought in his mind.

"You aren't a good liar, are you Demyx?" Zexion asked.

Demyx blushed. "Um…"

"It's fine. Don't tell me anything you don't want to," Zexion said, brushing it off.

"Well anyways. This is the next note after that."

Demyx grabbed Zexion's fingers and started to rearrange them again, working them into an odd position on the neck of the guitar. And once again, the learning began. The only words exchanged were corrections and the names of the notes…on Demyx's part. Zexion merely nodded or just didn't say anything.

To be honest, Demyx wasn't used to having someone so…not talkative as a friend. Axel was always shouting something and even Marluxia talked more than Zexion did. The only one he knew who was as quiet as Zexion was Fuu but she only spoke one word sentences.

"There. You've got it now," Demyx said happily, clapping his hands together.

"I guess," Zexion mumbled, softly playing the notes to make sure he still had them memorized.

"Will I ever get to hear you play the piano?" Demyx wondered as he began to strum along with Zexion.

"Don't know. Maybe."

"What about Paine? Can I meet Paine?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"If you want. She's my twin."

"Sweet! Do you guys to that freaky twin thing? You know, finish each other's sentences?" Demyx asked.

"No. We try not to do that," Zexion told him.

"So when can I meet her?" Demyx wondered.

"Today if you want. I don't think she'd mind. She's hanging out with a girl named Rikku."

"Rikku!" Demyx gasped. "Oh my god she's awesome! Rikku is my cousin!"

"Well your personalities match I suppose," Zexion said with a shrug. "Paine said Rikku is bubbly."

"I am so not bubbly," Demyx sniffed. "I don't know why you think I am."

"You mean besides the fact that you jump around everywhere like you're on the world's biggest sugar rush?"

"That doesn't make me bubbly," Demyx argued.

Zexion just shook his head, smiling gently.

"Hey, I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile!" Demyx squealed.

Zexion stared at him for a second and then shook his head again. "You're bubbly Demyx. Admit it. Either that or gay."

Demyx stopped smiling instantly. "Um…is there something wrong…with being gay?"

Zexion shook his head. "No. I'm not against it or anything."

"Oh…good…I hate homophobes," Demyx grumbled, pulling a face as though he smelled something bad.

"If I was one I'd have to hate my sister," Zexion told him, trying to reassure him that he wasn't.

"You're sister is lesbian?" Demyx gaped.

"Yeah…is Rikku?" Zexion asked, wondering if there was hope for his sister to fall in love.

"Oh yeah. I hope it turns out okay for your sister! Rikku has been sad that there aren't any other lesbian girls that go to our school," Demyx told him. "And um Zexion…?"  
"You're gay, aren't you?" Zexion asked him nonchalantly.

Demyx blushed deep and nodded, looking down. "Was it that obvious?"

"After that conversation, yes," Zexion said. "But like I said, I don't care if you are or not."

Demyx sighed. "Good. I don't want to wreck any friendship we've started. But…are you?"

Zexion shrugged. "Don't know. Never been in love. Pretty sure I'm not though."

Demyx nodded, smiling. Zexion easily saw that the smile didn't reach his eyes and felt bad for being the one responsible for the sad look. Thankfully, his cell phone ringing interrupted him before he could say something stupid.

_"Hey Zexion. I have something news you won't like,"_ Paine's voice sighed.

"What is it?" Zexion demanded, lilac eyes darkening.

Demyx's expression became that of worry but Zexion refused to look at him.

_"Dad's requested we go visit him in jail. Mom says we have to go."_

Zexion felt tears prick his eyes right then and there and closed his eyes. "Okay. I'll be home in a few."

He hung up the phone before Paine could say anything in response and hurriedly glanced away from Demyx.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked worriedly as Zexion handed him the bass.

"I have to go."

Demyx looked down. "Okay," he said in a small voice.

Zexion felt his heart wrench. Damn the blond for making him feel bad about hurting his feelings! It had never bothered him before! "I'm sorry Demyx. This is just something Paine and I have to deal with. You can meet her tomorrow."

"I…okay…but Zexion?"

Zexion finally looked at him. "What?"

Demyx was staring down at his hands when he spoke. "I know we just met and all but…if you ever need someone to talk to…I'll listen…just so you know. I-"

"Demyx. I understand. I'll see you later."

Zexion gently ruffled Demyx's hair and then left without another word. The journey back to his house was depressing as thoughts of his father whirled through his head. Why did he want to see them now? It had been a year since the incident and suddenly he wanted to talk to them? And why would he ever want to talk to Zexion after all that had happened? To torment him further?

"Zexion," Paine sighed when he walked into their home.

She gently hugged him and he just buried his face in her neck, allowing the comfort to embrace him and cradle him gently. After several minutes of this, Zexion spoke.

"Where's Mom?" he asked quietly.

"She's driving home from work. She's going to drop us off there," Paine answered.

"Oh…"

As if on cue, their mother stepped through the door. Her hair was the same shade as Paine's but she had Zexion's eyes instead. She still wore her business suit and she dropped her suitcase down next to the door.

"Come on you two," she ordered stiffly. "Let's go."

Paine laced her hand through Zexion's and together, the two of them walked out to the car and slid in. _I officially hate my life,_ Zexion thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! The next chapter has arrived! You finally realize who their father is…sort of! And no, their dad is not Xigbar. A friend asked that when they read this. No, he isn't. Disclaimer: Do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of the songs mentioned. Warnings: Yaoi and swearing on Paine's part. Paine is angry. Review please!  
**

Paine stepped into the small cubicle by herself. Her father had requested seeing each of the twins separately. His scarred hands were folded together as he gazed out of his one good eye, the other covered by an eye patch. It was the same color as hers, a trait that Paine now hated she had inherited while his hair was the same color as Zexion's only it was cut short.

"What do you want?" she demanded, sitting down in the chair and speaking through the hole in the plastic that separated them.

"Is it a crime to want to talk to my kids?" he asked, leaning in so he could focus in on her easier.

She glared at him. "For you, breathing is a crime," she snapped.

"You know you don't mean that," he cooed. "I know you could never hate me, my perfect daughter."

"I hate you," she replied simply.

"How could you? I tried to do so much for you to help," he told her, hurt by her words.

"How was killing my brother helping me, you sick bastard!" Paine shouted, fighting back tears as she did so.

"He was pulling you down. He-"

"Don't ever speak to me again," Paine choked out, throwing the door open and rushing outside.

Zexion caught her instantly as she cried into his shoulder, ignoring the fact that several of the guards were eyeing them. Zexion glared at his father and then gently released Paine. When he started to walk in, Paine grabbed his elbow.

"Don't talk to him. Please Zexion!" she begged, something she didn't often do.

"Paine…"

Paine released him, hearing the resolve in Zexion's voice. He was mad now. Zexion strode into the small room, slamming the door closed and sat down in the chair, causing it to slide forward slightly as he did so, further displaying his anger.

"What the hell did you say to Paine?" he demanded. "I won't let anyone hurt her. Especially you."

His father looked amused. "I merely told her that you were dragging her down. You're useless and we never wanted you."

"_You_ never wanted me," Zexion sighed. "Mom did."

"Your mother is a fool and needed me to guide her. She doesn't realize how evil her own son is."

"But I do and I'll do anything to keep her happy," Zexion muttered.

"So why aren't you dead?"

The words rang in Zexion's mind and he winced. "I'm alive to spite you."

"By being alive you're only hurting your mother with your presence. Does she even know?"

"No. I won't crush her heart any more than you already have," Zexion whispered. "I'll never tell her. It's the only way I can save her."

"Why don't you just kill yourself? I'm sure your pathetic excuse of a _Goddess,_ would help you," he spat.

"She wouldn't," Zexion mumbled. "I know I should die. I get it."

"So I hope the news of your death awaits me some day in the near future," his father said, satisfied with how beaten Zexion now looked.

"You may or you may not."

With that, Zexion stood up and stalked out of the room, grabbing Paine's arm and leading her out of the jail.

The next day, Demyx could tell instantly something was wrong with Zexion. His lilac eyes were dead and he seemed to be completely zoned out from what was going on around him.

"Hey…are you okay?" Demyx asked quietly as Zexion sat down next to him on the small bench.

"Fine. Just fine." _So why aren't you dead?_ The words still echoed in his mind and he had no idea why he even bothered to come and see the blond when he felt so close to suicide he could practically feel the bullet going through his head.

"You tell me that I'm a terrible liar. Tell me what's wrong," Demyx sighed, crossing his legs as he faced him.

"I don't want to talk about it so drop it," Zexion ordered.

Demyx looked hurt again and Zexion immediately regretted his harsh tone, finding this odd since he usually didn't care if someone got hurt by what he said. "I…I'm sorry. It's just somethings happened yesterday."

"I…understand. If you don't want to talk about it I mean. But…I don't really feel like going to my house today. What about yours?" Demyx asked, trying to add the cheer back into his voice.

"Sure…"

Hoping he didn't freak him out, Demyx leaned forward and gently hugged him. Zexion didn't move away but he didn't exactly accept it either. He just stared straight ahead and didn't say anything. Part of him wanted to just lean into the embrace but the other part refused to let him.

_You don't deserve it. You need to die. You need to free your mother before she gets hurt._

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Demyx asked quietly.

"No."  
Zexion sighed and slumped heavily against him. Demyx straightened and allowed Zexion to lean into him, allowed him to tuck his head into Demyx's neck, allowed him to shake from suppressed sobs without questions. He just held him. A friend and that's all Demyx cared to be at that moment. For several tense minutes this continued but not once did a tear fall from Zexion's eyes.

"It's okay if you don't want to go to your house," Demyx murmured softly.

"I can't go there. I might see her. She'll get hurt," Zexion whispered, knowing Demyx had no idea what he was babbling about.

"My house is safe for you. Always. Promise," Demyx assured him.

"Okay."

Demyx stood and gently laced his fingers through Zexion's. Nether saw it romantically but rather a source of comfort and peace. And so they walked, all the way to Demyx's house without either speaking a single word. When they reached the desolate house, Demyx led him straight to his room and guided him to sit down on the bed before sitting down across from him.

"Okay Zexion. I'm going to tell you why I usually don't talk about my parent's professions. I trust you, as stupid as that sounds. I know we've only known each other for a short period of time, this being our third day. But still…"

Zexion stared at him, his only indication for Demyx to continue being a simple nod. Demyx took a deep breath.

"My parents both had pretty good jobs. My mom was a teacher and my dad had a store. We had a few debts to pay off when my dad's store went under. My mom was able to fight off the bills pretty well but the debt just kept growing. And soon everyday my dad was disappearing for periods of time during the day and then most of the night.

"I asked my mom about it but she just ignored by questions. Then the layoffs began. We were all suspecting that to be happening due to the state of the economy. Well that was about two years ago. Finally, my parents had to tell me how they were still getting the money to pay off our ever growing debt and bills.

"My dad had become a bartender receiving minimum pay and after my mom went under she…"

Demyx blushed and looked away. He had been able to look Zexion straight in the eyes as he told him the majority of the story but now, embarrassment overwhelming him, he found he couldn't.

"She became a stripper there…"

Zexion's eyes widened in shock. _That's the last thing I expected from someone so cheery like him…How does he cope?_ Zexion thought.

"How?" Zexion asked softly.

Demyx looked back at him, traces of a blush still on his cheeks and blue eyes questioning. "How what?"

"How do you manage to cope with your situation?"

"I guess…I just pretend that it isn't happening and find my own way to make money so I can pay for the things I want," Demyx admitted.

"You're stronger than me," Zexion sighed.

"Not really. But hey, let's cheer up, alright? Want me to teach you another song?" Demyx asked cheerfully, despite all that he had just said.

"Um…sure," Zexion said, feeling a little better. Not because he felt as though Demyx was worse off, sure he did have his problems, but because Demyx was willing to put himself in a vulnerable position and trust someone he had barely met to not hurt him.

"Okay! The next one is Slit Your own Throat by The Used," Demyx told him. "Now…it starts like…"  
Zexion started when Demyx's fingers touched his hand but didn't say anything, thankful when Demyx didn't either. A half hour passed silently as Demyx gently shaped his fingers into the different notes, mumbling their names quietly as he did so. He felt as though if he was too loud Zexion would shatter into a million pieces right before him.

"Demyx. Don't teach me any more. Let me try and play it," Zexion said quietly, shifting his fingers to the first note.

"Oh right. Sorry!" Demyx squeaked, before quieting and letting Zexion play each of the notes. "You have a really good memory. I could never memorize something on my first try."

"Hn," Zexion replied, letting his hands drop from the strings. "Do you want to meet Paine?"

"Yes!" Demyx exclaimed excitedly. "Is she with Rikku?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah."  
"Then we can go right now! Rikku lives just on the other side of town," Demyx told him, shrugging off the guitar strap. "Come on!"

Zexion managed to get the bass off before Demyx promptly dragged him out the door and onto the sidewalk. He was startled by how natural Demyx's hand felt in his despite the fact that they weren't well…dating.

Rikku's house was a large two story house and looked as if it should be in one of those neighborhoods where all the houses matched and looked exactly alike. Demyx walked in the front door without even knocking and shouted.

"RIKKKU! IT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUSIN!"

A blond haired girl peeked around the corner at the top of the stairs which were right in front of the door. Her hair was a mass of complicated braids and colorful beads and her blue eyes were bright and cheerful.

"DEMYX! YAY!"

Rikku was a blur down the stairs before lunging and tackling Demyx over with a firm hug. Paine sauntered down the stairs, nodding sternly at Zexion when she saw him.

"So what are you even doing here?" Rikku asked, putting her hands on slim hips.

Zexion realized that the girl was only wearing an outrageously short green skirt and a yellow bikini top. Now he could see why Paine was attracted to the girl. Her golden tan skin seemed to glow and her stomach was well toned with firm muscles though it wasn't as though she was buff or anything.

"Well I wanted to meet Zexion's sister. Hi!" Demyx said excitedly, waving frantically at Paine.

Paine gave him a small half hearted wave back but Demyx didn't appear to mind the lack of enthusiasm. Instead he just turned back to Rikku.

"So how is Uncle Cid?" he asked.

"Brother hasn't killed him yet, so good," Rikku told him with a grin.

"Brother has a tendency to get annoyed with his dad," Demyx quickly explained to Zexion before turning to Paine. "I'm glad to meet you Paine. Meeting new people is fun!"

"I can tell you and Rikku are related," Paine said blandly.

"Why does everyone say that!" Rikku cried exasperated. "Demyx and I are nothing alike!"

"I know!" Demyx agreed.

Zexion and Paine just shook their heads, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! The fourth chapter has arrived! There is an OC in this chapter. I saw the chance to add in a kid from one of my classes who is an absolute homophobe so I couldn't help myself. He's only there for being an idiot and angering poor Zexion. Yes, he has said such things before. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Thankfully, I don't own Joe either!**

The next day was unfortunately the first day of school. Zexion felt lost when he and Paine first entered the school and Paine gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Let's find Rikku and Demyx, okay Zexion?" she sighed.

Finding them wasn't too hard. They had their lockers on either side of the one Zexion and Paine had decided to share.

"Zexion! Hi!" Demyx squealed, tackling him in a firm hug.

"Dem. Choking…need air," Zexion gasped.

"Oh sorry."

Demyx released him with a sheepish grin before Zexion was suddenly tackled again by Rikku. Paine snickered at how frazzled Zexion appeared and finally pried her own friend off of Zexion.

"So what class do you have first?" Demyx asked excitedly.

"Science," Zexion answered. "With someone named Mr. Parkinson."

"Yay!" Demyx squealed. "You're with Axel and I!"

"Oh goody," Zexion said sarcastically, hooking his backpack on the hook in the locker.

Demyx watched as he pulled out a thick book, plopping it down on the binder he had to carry all of his stuff.

"What is that?" Demyx asked.

"A book," Zexion answered as he nodded good bye to Paine.

"A really big book! What is it?" Demyx tilted his head to look at the title along the binding. "It has big words. Must be boring."

Zexion just sighed as they walked into the classroom. He felt better than he had yesterday, that was true and being around Demyx improved his mood as well, despite the fact that he never shut up.

Their teacher was at the front of the room clicking away on a sleek silver laptop. He was a science geek definitely but that was okay with Zexion because that meant he had a smart teacher.

"Everyone stand in the lab area, I'll seat you in a moment," he ordered in a bored tone.

Everyone slowly made their way back to the tiled floor in the back half of the room. Lab tables were set up there and Demyx followed Zexion all the way to the back one, away from everyone else. And that was when Axel entered the room…and saw a bottle labeled "flammable" on the back counter.

"Yes! Flammable liquids!"

Zexion watched as the teen, who looked as though his head was on fire his hair was so red, raced to the back towards the bottle.

"Axel no!" Demyx shouted, seizing his arm as he ran past, successfully stopping him from moving any further.

"Aw come on. Can't I light it on fire?" Axel whined before laying his eyes on Zexion. "Hey sexy."

Zexion glanced away. _Lemme guess…he's gay too._ He was surprised to see two small black tattoos beneath bright eyes that seemed to change back and forth between green and blue. His flame colored hair was spiked up in various directions and he had a grin planted on his face.

"Axel…he's not gay," Demyx whispered.

"Damn. So, you're new, I can tell," Axel said. "My name is Axel, obviously. Got it memorized?"

"Sure," Zexion sighed, deciding to entertain the red head.

"Alright. I'm seating you guys now," Mr. Parkinson said as he stood up, clipboard in hand.

"Fujin. First seat."

Fujin was standing between to boys and had pale white hair. She sauntered forward, hands in her light brown caprees and then sat down in the seat.

"Seifer behind her. Then…"

The list continued on and Zexion slowly got to know each of the kids in the class. He was the last to be seated in the back of the room with Demyx in front of him near and Axel to his right. This was okay with Zexion because he could ignore the other two and gaze out the window and out into another small courtyard the school had.

The class went into full swing with no easing into the school year. Mr. Parkinson flicked on the projector and ordered for the notes to be copied down from the PowerPoint he had up. A collective groan filled the room but they obeyed nonetheless, including Zexion.

When the bell rang after a long hour Demyx sighed. "God I hate school! Sitting still for long periods of time doesn't work out for me!"

"So we've realized," drawled a voice from behind them.

The three of them turned around to see a very tall teen with dusty pink hair standing behind them, with what appeared to be a permanent smirk on his face. Zexion wondered briefly if it was dyed that color but it didn't appear to be so instead he dismissed the thought.

"Hey Marluxia," Axel greeted, sliding back towards him, grinning when Marluxia's arm slipped around his slim waist.

"Fags," someone muttered.

"I know you are!" Axel called after whoever it was.

"I have your next class with you Axel," Marluxia told him, gently nuzzling his neck.

"I know that, idiot. Good thing you're smart in Algebra because I am so lost on that stuff," Axel chuckled.

Zexion wasn't sickened by their display of affection for each other. In fact, he felt a sense of longing. Of course, it wasn't for either of the two boys but the longing to be held and loved by someone else. But he knew that wasn't possible.

"Hey Zexion," Paine suddenly said, appearing next to him out of thin air. "How did your first class go?"

Zexion shrugged. "Easy. You had art right?"

"Yeah. We have Algebra together," she told him.

"I know."

"How's Rikku? I only saw her this morning and I know she has art with you!" Demyx suddenly interrupted.

"She's fine. Hyper as you in fact," Paine teased, smirking when Demyx pouted. "You guys pout the same way too."

"We do not!" Demyx cried. "You're delusional!"

"Yes, that must be it," Paine drawled as the six of them walked into class.

A hefty women stood at the front of the class, adjusting her classes and fixing her blond hair behind her ears. Her name was Mrs. Zuniga and the class actually passed amazingly quick. Zexion already understood everything just fine. After it was over though, Demyx was quick to run out of the room.

"So boring! Sitting still for so long. It wounds me!" he cried dramatically.

"Hey, I thought I was the drama queen here," Axel teased.

"There can totally be more than one drama queen!" Demyx objected.

"You can be the princes Dem," Marluxia joked.

Demyx pouted and Axel patted his shoulder. "There, there, princess."

Zexion smirked as the two began bantering back, feeling happier than he had in a long time. It was odd. He had never been so relaxed as he was around the small group, even when he had been at home alone or with Paine. He had always felt that for some reason his dad would be released early and come find them at their new home despite the fact that it would never happen. But here at school, he was safe.

"Zexion…you aren't paying attention," Paine said quietly so the others wouldn't pick up on what she was saying.

"Sorry. Thinking," Zexion replied.

Paine opened her mouth to speak but was suddenly tackled by Rikku, knocking into Zexion as well. Zexion glanced at Rikku in annoyance when he dropped his stuff and became further annoyed when Rikku was completely oblivious to the fact.

"Here Zexy," Demyx voiced from in front of him, handing him his book as the others walked ahead.

Zexion grabbed it and stood up. "Thanks."

"No problem!" Demyx said cheerily.

Demyx didn't say anything else as they continued walking down the hall towards their next class, history, which they also had together. Silently, Zexion hoped that they had all of their classes together because frankly he wasn't in the mood to act nice and make any new friends.

"Fuu! You're in this class too!" Demyx suddenly cheered as they walked in the door.

Zexion looked up and saw the girl from their first h our class standing there, regarding them coolly with her red eyes that reminded him of his sister's.

"Hey," she said airily.

"So where's Seifer and Rai?" Demyx wondered. "Don't you guys usually have the same classes together?"

"Different," Fuu stated with a shake of her head.

"Oh well," Demyx said, shrugging his shoulders.

They were quickly seated by their teacher, Mrs. Leiske and class began. Zexion was lucky enough to at least be sitting by Fuu. He didn't mind her so much and she never really talked which only made him. Sadly, he was forced to sit next to a rather annoying character by the name of Joe.

He was extremely short, shorter than anyone Zexion had ever met and he reminded him of a mole, and that wasn't a good thing. His attitude was rotten as Zexion was quick to find out.

"Are you like…one of those fucking emos or something?" Joe hissed. "I mean, look at you. Are you gay too? I heard most emos are gay."

"Fuck off," Zexion sighed. _God…I wish I could just skip this class completely. _

"You're in denial! Ha! That means you are!" Joe crowed, finding this the best thing ever to find out.

"I swear to Goddess I'll rip your puny heart out and feed it to a cat if you don't shut up," Zexion growled, quiet enough that Joe and Fuu were the only ones who heard it.

"Nice," Fuu complimented, smirking at Joe's scandalized expression.

"You're sick man. Sick."

The class continued without incident until towards the end when Fuu spoke up once more.

"Goddess?"

"I…have a different religion," Zexion whispered with a wince.

"Same."

Zexion's eyebrows rose and he stared at her in mild shock. "You worship the Goddess?"

"Affirmative."

Zexion nodded. _So maybe I'm not the only one in the country,_ he thought. Fuu's quiet voice once again broke into his thoughts.

"Shunned," she said in a broken tone.

"Yeah. I know. Me too," he said, giving her a comforting glance.

A small smile touched her lips. "Not alone."

Zexion smiled back. "Nope."

He was glad that he had finally made another friend. His second…ever…in his entire life.

"Hey!" Demyx greeted as they met up in the crowded hallway. "I saw you talking to Fuu. Are you getting along?"

Zexion nodded. "We are, yes. Joe is an ass though."

Demyx rolled his eyes. "He's just jealous of everyone who might be happy. He never shuts up either. And to top it all off, he's a major homophobe. Jerk."

"Close minded," Fuu suddenly spoke up from behind them.

"Holy crap Fuu! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Demyx cried. "It scares me!"

"Scaredy-cat," she mocked.

"Hey guys," Paine greeted as she sauntered over, for once not having Rikku clued to her side. "Lunch time?"

"Oh yeah! Lunch is my favorite subject!" Demyx squealed.

"Lunch isn't a subject, idiot," Zexion sighed as they entered the cafeteria.

"Says you!" Demyx pouted, setting his stuff down at a random spot, the others mimicking him.

"I'm going to go get food now," Zexion sighed before suddenly having Demyx clinging to his arm.

"Me too! I have to tell you what not to eat because I swear that those chicken patties are infested with disease," Demyx told him.

"I was just going to buy a bag of chips or something," Zexion said. "Are the chips infested with disease too?"

"For all you know, they could be. But if you're getting chips, get the Doritos! I want some," Demyx said.

"So basically, I'm buying you food," Zexion said.

"Just think of it as sharing," Demyx amended.

"Whatever."

Zexion slid to a halt when they reached the line, realizing with slight distaste that Joe was standing in front of him. As if sensing the glare Joe turned around, a rather idiotic grin on his face.

"Is that your boyfriend, emo?"

"I thought I told you to fuck off," Zexion sighed in an annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't listen to an emo," Joe told him.

"Demyx?" Zexion said coldly, turning to the blond haired teen.

Demyx was surprised at the anger in Zexion's eyes and felt relief that it wasn't directed at him. "Yes Zexion?"

"Permission to rip his throat out?"

"Um…no Zexion. That wouldn't look good on your permanent record," Demyx said, laughing nervously.

"Damn."

"You're really twisted, emo," Joe sneered. "Would you really kill someone? Are you that much of a bastard?"

"You'd be surprised. I'm cold enough to do it," Zexion answered stonily, without looking at Joe and keeping his lilac eyes locked with Demyx.

Demyx felt slightly scared staring into the haunted eyes of Zexion. It was as if he were torn between telling Demyx something and keeping it hidden and it was all playing in his eyes.

"You're sick."

Zexion turned back to him. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a mole?"

Joe's grin died and he turned back around. Demyx gently tugged on Zexion's sleeve so he would look back at him.

"Hey Zexy?" he asked quietly, so no one else would hear.

"What?"

"Um…you know you can tell me anything right? I swear I won't tell anyone because I don't want to lose you as a friend. Just…so you know…okay?" Demyx mumbled.

"I know. I just don't feel like trusting anyone at the moment," Zexion told him, knowing very well that he was being an ass. His good mood was gone now that Joe had said…what had been said.

"Um…okay…"

Zexion soon bought the bag of chips and then handed them to Demyx before stalking away to the restroom. Demyx stared after him worriedly but didn't object and walked back to the table where the others were now sitting.

Zexion sucked in a steady breath as he gripped the edges of the white sink until his knuckles turned the same color. His mind was determined to bring him down it seemed as he was assaulted with images of his father. His angry eyes filled with disgust and hatred, the feel of his harsh hands shoving him, closing around his neck. He sucked in another shuddering breath, cursing himself for breaking down in the middle of the school day.

_Weak. Fucking weak,_ Zexion thought as he slowly looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was the same color as his father's. The unique slate color that he had always thought was so awesome when he was young and innocent because no one else had it. But now…now he wanted nothing more than to be someone else or even better, die.

"Zexion…are you okay?" asked a small voice.

_Demyx,_ he thought, turning to see Demyx walk into the bathroom. "Fine."

"Liar," Demyx sighed, walking towards him slowly, almost as if approaching a wild animal.

Zexion shied away from him. "Please don't come near me Demyx. I'll taint you."

Demyx's blue eyes stared at him, filled with hurt and even worse, pity. He didn't want pity! He didn't want anything from the blond because he was his only friend and he didn't want to do something to soil his pureness.

"You won't taint me Zexion. I know you're good," Demyx said softly.

"No…Demyx you don't even know me. I have done things so horrible…I still do them…just…please…leave me," Zexion ordered.

"But I-"

"Please…please…just…leave."

"No…I won't Zexion. I won't leave you how you are now. I refuse," Demyx told him firmly. "You're in need of help from me. I won't abandon a friend in distress."

"I am _not_ your friend Demyx. I'm not. You haven't known me long enough to say that," Zexion hissed, backing further away from him.

"How would you know what a friend is if you've never had one?" Demyx accused and then froze. Had he really just said that? Had he really just said something so horrible?

Zexion suddenly ran then, racing past Demyx and out the door. Paine noticed how distressed her brother looked the instant he emerged and immediately abandoned the table to go to him, gently grabbing his elbow.

"Zexion…" she started.

"Keep him away from me…please."

Paine's eyes narrowed. "What did that little blond brat do?"

"Nothing…just keep him away from me. I'm heading to my next class."

Paine released him and then spun around right as Demyx walked towards her. He wasn't even looking at her, instead staring after the fleeing Zexion with a broken expression.

"What did you do to my brother you idiot!" Paine demanded angrily.

"I said something stupid. I'll fix it, I promise. Please…just give me time to fix it," Demyx begged.

"He's been through so much and he finally finds someone he can trust only to get hurt by them. You are really a bastard," Paine spat before spinning on her heel and striding away from him.

Demyx leaned against the cold cafeteria wall and slid to the floor, cradling his head in his hand as he bit his lip and tried not to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright. Next chapter has arrived! Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I love them! I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the music that may be mentioned here. **

Zexion sucked in a deep breath as he calmed himself down, leaning heavily against the band room door that he had just entered. The room only had a half a set of lights on and was filled with plastic blue chairs and battered stands. There was a small portion of carpet near the back of the room that was filled with percussion instruments and a small row of chairs crammed against the wall.

"Hello…early?" asked a voice as a short woman stepped out of her office.

She had short brown hair and was holding a stack of what appeared to be sheet music. Simple brown slacks and a white blouse were all she wore and she had what felt like an open personality from the smile on her face.

"Um…yes," he answered.

"I'm guessing you're the new one, the one who plays the piano?" she asked. "I'm Mrs. Lewis by the way."

"Yeah…" Zexion muttered.

"Well, here's the sheet music," she told him, pulling out several sheets up paper and handing them to him. "The piano is back by the percussion instruments."

Zexion nodded and then headed back towards the piano that was actually a keyboard. He turned it on and set the music up on the small stand attached to the front. Just to get a feel for it, he began to play, feeling immediately relaxed by the soothing sound of the piano. Mrs. Lewis listened to him play as she organized the stack of music she had and when he finished the first piece she clapped softly.

"You played it well for that being your first time playing through it," she commented.

"Thanks…"

At that moment the bell rang and before long the room was filling up with students, including Demyx, Axel, and Marluxia. Zexion flat ignored them, though he was surprised when he saw Demyx pull out a cello and move to stand beside where Zexion sat, quietly playing.

"I'm sorry Zexion," he muttered as he set up his stand, taking the music from Mrs. Lewis as she passed.

Zexion could tell he had been crying from the puffiness of his eyes and instantly felt as if he were the dirtiest thing on earth. Gently, he touched Demyx's arm, his only sign of saying 'it's okay'. Demyx gave him a watery smile and Zexion nodded before resuming his quiet playing.

Class passed without incident and for that Zexion was thankful. By the time last hour rolled around, he was ready to call it quits and head home. But of course he didn't because he had to talk to Paine.

"Are you okay?" she asked as they walked into class.

"Fine. And don't hate Demyx anymore. It's okay," he told her hurriedly. "It was my fault anyways."

"Oh shut up Zexion. You always say everything is your fault so would you just stop blaming yourself for more than two seconds?" she growled.

Zexion didn't say a word for the rest of the class and was the first one out the door when the bell rang. Demyx easily caught up and fell into step right next to him.

"Look Zexion. I didn't mean it to sound the way it did," he explained. "Forgive me?"

"Why would I? You're right. How _would_ I know? I don't know why I got so upset over it to be honest," Zexion admitted.

Demyx frowned. "Well I wasn't being a very good one, I'll tell you that."

"Even I knew that Dem," Zexion sighed.

Demyx broke into a grin as they halted at Zexion's locker. "You called me Dem."

"Yeah. So?" Zexion asked, shoving his things into the locker and standing aside to let Paine do the same.

"Oh nothing. So do you want to hang out?" Demyx asked, obviously hoping Zexion would say yes.

"Sure," Zexion said.

"I'll see you dinner then," Paine told him.

Zexion nodded before Demyx dragged him away. When they were outside, Demyx calmed down considerably.

"So why did you say that you would taint me, Zexion?" he asked softly.

"I…I'm different from everyone else. I…believe in someone else…not God," Zexion answered.

"Are you serious?" Demyx cried. "I'm atheist so why would I care?"

"That's not all Dem…there's other things about me that I'm not ready to talk about yet…" Zexion admitted it quietly. "It's those things I'm scared to tell you about…"

"You'll always be my friend Zexy. Promise," Demyx told him, holding out his pinky and coming to a halt.

Neither saw it as childish and they both laced their pinkies together. "Remember Dem…you promised. Please don't break it."

"I've never broken a promise before and there's no way I'm going to start now," Demyx assured him. "Don't worry."

Zexion smirked and then the two resumed walking again, both feeling a little better about the rocky first day.

"So…now that that's all taken care of…what'd you think of Axel and the others?" Demyx asked.

"Axel is…weird. Marluxia I have no opinion. Fuu is the first person I've met that believes in the Goddess, so I like her. I'm going to kill Joe and the teachers are okay," Zexion answered before Demyx laughed.

"That's the most I've ever heard you say at once," he joked.

Zexion rolled his eyes before widening them as Demyx's hand slipped into his. "Um…Dem…can you not do that…?"

Demyx winced. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Zexion didn't say anything for several minutes and instead they just walked in awkward silence towards his house. Finally, Zexion spoke.

"Dem…do you like me?"

"Well yeah! You're my best friend," Demyx answered, clearly avoiding the question.

"Demyx, you know what I mean," Zexion sighed.

"Um…yes…?"

"I see."

"We're still friends, right?" Demyx asked, glancing at Zexion and chewing his lip nervously.

"Yeah. I won't hurt you. Ever. I'll do whatever I have to so that you don't get hurt," Zexion told him quietly.

"Thanks Zexy. I know you mean it."

"So...what am I learning next?" Zexion wondered. "On the bass I mean."

"Oh I don't know. Maybe something by Bullet for my Valentine?" Demyx suggested as they walked into his house.

Demyx froze when he saw his mother walking down the steps in front of the door. Her long blond hair was done in an elaborate design with glitters sparkled throughout it and she was clad in only a small bikini top and a thong, displaying a well toned tan stomach with a belly ring.

"Um...mom...what are you doing home?" Demyx asked, chewing his lip as he shot a glance at Zexion.

His mom was obviously embarrassed and blushed bright red, glancing away from both of them with her fake eyelashes hiding her sapphire eyes from view. "Sorry Demyx. I was just leaving."

She took off out the door before anyone could say another word and Demyx refused to meet Zexion's gaze as they walked towards his room.

"Look Dem, it's okay that your mom is a...stripper. You do what you need to get by and that's all," Zexion told him, sitting down on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad you understand Zexy...I don't think I could stand if you made fun of me or something like that," Demyx muttered as he grabbed the guitar and bass.

"Do you really think I'd do something so heartless?" Zexion asked, sliding the strap over his head and settling it around his neck.

"Well...you did say you didn't care about other people's emotions so I don't know," Demyx answered truthfully, finally glancing up at him.

"But strangely, I do when it comes to you. I just..."

"Don't want to hurt me," Demyx finished, smiling gently. "Thanks Zexy. It means a lot to me."

"It's fine. So...what song by Bullet for my Valentine?"

"Hit the Floor. Do you mind?"

"It's fine with me," Zexion said with a shrug.

"Cool. Now it starts..."

Zexion couldn't help but blush when Demyx's hands touched his and was glad when his hair covered his flush from Demyx's eyes. _You're attracted to him Zexion. Mind as well admit it to yourself,_ he thought as Demyx's feather light touch moved his hands into the proper positions. For the rest of the hour, he fought down the need to just grab Demyx and kiss those soft looking lips, startled at the sudden lust he was feeling for this boy.

"Demyx...can I confess something?" Zexion suddenly sighed, unable to keep the words inside.

"Um...sure I guess. What is it?"

"I think I might be gay."

The words were so unexpected that Demyx could only sit and stare at him for several tense seconds. Zexion felt a blush rising from his neck and crawling up over his face until it reached his hairline.

"This is my fault, isn't it?" Demyx finally muttered. "I made you feel obligated to like me or something ridiculous like that."

"No Demyx...it isn't that. I just...don't know. I've never been interested in either gender and suddenly...I don't know."

"I'm glad you can be honest with me Zexy. But...I think you'd need to be in a relationship with someone before you can really decide...do you want to try...?" Demyx wondered softly, wondering if this was too bold of a move.

"Dem...I always hurt people when I get close to them. I don't want to do that to you," Zexion muttered.

"You won't hurt me. I won't ask questions you aren't ready to answer and I'm willing to go as slow as you need me to. I just...you came into my life out of nowhere and I just want to get to know you and be with you...I want you to be relaxed around me the way I am around you. I'm just...attracted to you, I guess," Demyx confessed in a rush. "If you aren't sure...wouldn't you be willing to try with me?"

Zexion didn't say anything for several heartbeats, thinking hard. _If I date him...he'll eventually find out what a monster I am...the things I did. But if I don't...he'll still figure out what a monster I am...so there's no harm in trying...right?_

"I...guess we could try," Zexion mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

Zexion didn't expect the sudden hug from Demyx but he relaxed into it, starting once when Demyx slid the bass off his neck and set it on the ground before doing the same with his own guitar. He tugged Zexion to lay down next to him and then cuddled into his side.

"Is this okay, Zexy?" he asked quietly, gently tracing designs on Zexion's chest with his index finger.

"Um...I guess," Zexion muttered, feeling awkward at being so close to someone. But he also marveled in the fact at how well their bodies molded together, almost as if they were made to fit against each other.

Demyx's head tucked into his neck, his breath tickling his skin and making him squirm.

"Sensitive Zexy?" Demyx teased.

"Shut up Demyx."

"Neh. So...when will Paine admit that she's madly in love with Rikku?" Demyx asked.

"Never in a thousand years. Paine will let Rikku come to her before she admits to anything. That's the way she is," Zexion told him.

"I guess that's the way you are too, isn't it?" Demyx wondered. "Well...I think so anyways."

"I suppose so...just another way Paine and I are alike."

"Hey Zexion?"

"Hm?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you," Demyx admitted. "Where did you go that day I was going to meet Paine?"

Zexion flinched, alerting Demyx that he was in hot water and pressing any further then Zexion was willing to go wouldn't have...pleasurable results.

"We...went to visit my father."

"Where...is he?"

Zexion didn't say anything, his heart thudding in his chest. _Are you willing to tell him? Are you willing to finally let someone in? _

"He...is in jail..." Zexion answered.

Demyx frowned against his neck. "Do you want to tell me why?"

_Paine did say it would be a good idea to finally tell someone. Maybe... _"Child abuse Demyx..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Zexion's past finally completely revealed! Sorry this chapter is so short! If you haven't looked at my profile, I'm looking for a beta for an original piece and I'm trying to get as many people as I can to beta it and so far I have one person which is awesome. But I really want this to turn out well. Thanks for the reviews, they are very much appreciated. But I'm done rambling now. Go on and read. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Demyx drew back, staring at him in complete and utter shock but Zexion quickly overrode what ever he had to say.

"Child abuse, attempted homicide...possession of illegal drugs..." Zexion listed off quickly, eyes closed tightly. "He beat me until I couldn't move. He was going to kill me."

"Zexion-"

"Let me finish. Please...Goddess...I need to tell someone..." Zexion whimpered, tugging Demyx back into his grip and clinging to him tightly.

"Go on Zexion. I'll listen," Demyx muttered, gently stroking his back and bracing himself for what he was about to hear.

"My dad...he's very religious, strangely. A _pure and good_ Christian. When he learned that I believed in a different religion...he thought I was the devil's child. He would beat me nightly, making sure Paine and my mom never knew. But they grew suspicious...but at that point...I was already...self-mutilating myself..."

Zexion drew away, tugging up his long sleeves to reveal marred skin, flesh that had paled from scarring, and fresh, red, puffy marks. Demyx traced each one as Zexion continued to speak.

"Paine and my mom thought I was...beating myself as well and forced me to see a psychiatrist. By this point...I was on the brink of insanity. The kids at school didn't understand why I was so skittish all the sudden and they all became afraid of me. And then...that night came."

Zexion took a shuddering breath, eyes still closed as if it would make it easier to tell the story if he didn't have to look into the pitying eyes of Demyx.

"He lost it. He was sick of me being alive. So he grabbed my neck, right there in front of Paine and held me off the ground. She tried to stop him and then he tossed me down the stairs. I broke my leg on the way down. He came down after me but I wasn't afraid...I was mad. Mad that he had done something in front of Paine. I had never wanted her to know.

"At the time...I always had a knife on me. I was so depressed and the cutting was an addiction. It was pain that _I_ was in control of, not him. When he came at me again, I drew the knife and attacked him. I was so upset...I completely tore his eye out. By the time I realized the blood coating my arm wasn't mine I was close to passing out from the pain in my leg. And then I finally did."

Demyx didn't interrupt him, just as he had asked for him not to. Instead he drew soothingly on his back, lightly kissing his neck as encouragement to continue despite the fact that they were both seconds away from crying.

"I woke up in the hospital and Paine had refused to leave me. She was sleeping right next to me and when I woke, she woke. It was really late at night, two in the morning I think. I told her why Dad beat me and then I demanded to know where he was. She told me he was getting his eye fixed and then he would be put on trial for child abuse and attempted homicide. I learned then that they had found drugs in his drawer at work as well.

"I was so upset about all of it that I wasn't able to go to the trial. My mind was too unstable. He was sentenced to life in prison and to this day, my mother doesn't know why he did what he did to me. But she's like him. She believes that God is the only way and that any one belonging to any other religion is the child of the devil. I can't tell her, it would tear her apart. It's bad enough that she knows I did self mutilation and that my mind is still unstable. I can't do anything else to hurt her."

Zexion didn't say anything else for several minutes, instead taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. He had finally told someone...he was no longer alone and someone he trusted finally knew the whole story and they would be able to take care of him.

"Oh Zexion," Demyx whimpered, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Please...don't pity me. I don't want that," Zexion breathed, slowly opening his eyes and locking them with Demyx's tear filled ones.

"How can I not? You're dad was so abusive for the stupidest reason out there and you expect me not to feel bad for you? You can't be serious. I can't stand for something bad to happen to you," Demyx hissed fiercely before tightly hugging him again. "God Zexion..."

Zexion felt tears come to his eyes and buried his face in Demyx's neck, finally letting the tears fall after a painful year of holding them in. "Thank you Demyx...thank you so much for listening."

"When...when did all this happen?" Demyx demanded suddenly, stroking Zexion's hair in a soothing manner.

"Last year. That's why I moved here. To get away from all the kids at my old school. The parents petitioned me out of the school due to the unstable state of my mind..." Zexion answered, shuddering. "Never had I seen so many hate filled eyes as I did that day in the principle's office. Only ten pairs of parents were there but still...they had such loathing in their eyes...I couldn't stand it..."

"Why does your dad insist on seeing you? And why does your mom allow it?" Demyx asked softly.

"My psychiatrist thought it would help me if I talked to my dad. Obviously it doesn't. It makes Paine cry and makes me miserable..." Zexion whispered, using Demyx's shirt as a way to wipe away his tears.

"God Zexion...Next time you see your dad, please take me with you. I need to see him," Demyx said.

Zexion didn't object but he didn't agree either. He just held on to Demyx as if he would die if he let go. And Demyx let him, not saying anything as Zexion slowly drifted off to sleep, his breath evening out into steady breaths. Eventually he felt himself being lulled to sleep before closing his eyes and snuggling as close to the broken teen as he could.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the shortness. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy and review please!**

Zexion's cell phone ringing was what woke them, both bleary eyed and minds still fogged with sleep. Zexion's hand dove into his pocket and he pulled out his cell phone, flipping it open quickly and gently running his free hand through Demyx's hair.

"Hey Paine. Yeah...I'm at Demyx's. I'm tired. Okay. I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye."

"Are you leaving?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Only if you want me to," Zexion answered, sliding his hand down Demyx's neck and resting at the small of his back.

"No. I'm fine just laying here," Demyx said. Zexion was sure he could hear the grin in his voice.

"Me too."

"Um...can I kiss you?" Demyx asked suddenly.

Zexion as startled as Demyx glanced up at him, blue eyes nervous and questioning.

"I've...never kissed anyone before," Zexion admitted.

"Well I'll make it good, I promise," Demyx told him with a smirk. "Of course I won't do it if you don't want me to."

Zexion answered by gently bumping their noses together. Demyx smiled briefly before leaning forward and softly touching their lips together. It was sweet, not at all passionate or fiery and that was perfectly okay with Zexion. The feel of soft lips against his was something completely knew to him and he found it strangely comforting, knowing that it was from someone who loved him...was it love? Zexion hoped to Goddess that it was.

Demyx drew back and lightly ran his thumb over Zexion's bottom lip. "You taste good, just so you know."

"Um...thanks Dem...I guess," Zexion muttered.

"You taste like _really_ good coffee," Demyx mused.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Not decaf...definitely not half and half...I'd say black coffee with exactly six spoons of sugar," Demyx told him.

"Specific aren't we?" Zexion mumbled, traces of amusement in his voice.

"Yep!"

Demyx leaned forward again and sealed their lips together again, gently sliding his hand through Zexion's hair, brushing it away from his face and nipping gently at his bottom lip, delighting in the startled gasp that emerged from Zexion's lips. But unlike Zexion thought he would, he didn't take advantage at his open mouth and instead drew back, smiling gently.

"Love you Zexy," Demyx mumbled softly, kissing his neck before sitting up. "Do you want me to fix you dinner?"

"It's fine. I'm not hungry," Zexion answered. "And I feel strangely good.""It's because you finally got all of that off your chest," Demyx told him cheerily. "Good thing too."

Demyx held out his hand and pulled Zexion to his feet before dragging him out into the small kitchen. Zexion sat down at the table as Demyx began rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat for himself.

"So…you don't want anything to eat?" Demyx asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Just eat."

Demyx shrugged and made himself a small frozen pizza. For the next two hours, Zexion and Demyx cuddled together on Demyx's bed, talking about odds and ends and sometimes just lying there silently. Slowly, the pair got to know more about each other. Never had Zexion felt so…safe. Within the cocoon of warmth of Demyx's arms he felt as though he would never be hurt again and that he was finally going to be okay.

"Zexion…what do you think about death?" Demyx suddenly asked.

"It's unavoidable," Zexion answered. "Sometimes it just happens faster then others."

"Not like that. I mean…what happens after you die?" Demyx wondered. "Are you just gone? Or is there life after death…?"

"I believe there is. The Goddess says there will be and I have to believe that she is right," Zexion answered.

"Hm…But no one really knows for sure, do they?" Demyx mused.

"No…I don't think so. There's always that fear that there is no where to go when you die, no matter how much you believe in your God or Goddess or whatever," Zexion said.

"It…makes me sad…" Demyx mumbled. "When you put it that way, I mean."

Zexion hugged him closer, nestling his face into Demyx's neck. "Don't think about it Demyx."

Demyx gently kissed the top of his head. "Fine."

Zexion's cell phone rang again, piercing the comfortable silence they had just fallen into and Zexion gave a frustrated sigh before answering it.

"Hey Paine. She…is she okay? You don't know! I'm sorry. Just…calm down. I'll be there in a few alright? Promise. How many though? The whole thing? God…just hold on Paine."

Zexion hung up the phone and quickly scrambled out of Demyx's arms, pale as a ghost.

"What's wrong? Zexion?" Demyx asked.

"My mom…she tried to kill herself…whether she did or not…"

Zexion was near hysterics though he was obviously trying not to show it.

"Come on. Right now," Demyx ordered.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'M SO SORRY! I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER SO HOPEFULLY THIS MAKES MORE SENSE! I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

For several hours Zexion had been hanging onto a sobbing Paine while leaning his head on Demyx's shoulder. Rikku was rubbing Paine's back comfortingly, wiping her own tears away as she did so.

Finally, a doctor emerged from the swinging doors, adjusting thin glasses on the bridge of her small nose.

"Are you the family of Mrs. Haru?"

"Yes," Zexion answered. "What's the news?"

"Your mother will be okay. Physically anyways. Mentally…we're going to be sending her to a therapist for awhile, just to sort things out and make her completely better," the doctor reported.

"Fine. Whatever. When can we see her?" Zexion demanded.

"Right now if you want," she said. "I'll lead the way."

Briskly, she led them down two corridors before opening the door to a room near the end of the hall. Their mom's eyes widened when Zexion stepped into the room last, shutting the door behind him.

"You!" she seethed, jabbing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Um…Mom? Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"Don't ask me that! You…you devil's child!" she hissed.

Zexion stared at her, eyes widening as well before he fell against the door, cradling his head in his hands.

"Mom! That's your son!" Paine cried. "What are you saying?"

"He is not my son! I do not have a son!" she nearly shouted. "Stay away from that thing Paine. It's not human."

"He told you didn't he? Dad told you," Paine whispered. "Mom is that why? Is that why you tried to kill yourself?"

"Of course it was? I don't want to be the mother of that beast!"

Demyx glared at her as he wrapped his arms tightly around Zexion's shuddering body.

"Mrs. Haru…why don't you just think about this for a second," Rikku told her softly. "Zexion never did anything wrong. He just believes differently. Does that really make him bad?"

"Of course it does! He strayed from the path God has laid down for him!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Zexion whispered, rocking back and forth in Demyx's grasp.

"I do not own him. I'm disowning him. Someone else can take him," his mother finally said, looking away from all of them.

Zexion felt his head spin when he heard the words and his hand instantly reached for the knife in his pocket. His hand folded around the cold sleek metal and he was so tempted to just slit his hand right there. Maybe he would bleed to death. Yes…that would be just fine.

"Zexion…come on. Let me take you home," Demyx whispered soothingly. "Come on."

Without waiting for an answer, he picked Zexion up and walked out the door, ignoring the startled glances of the doctors they passed. Paine and Rikku were right behind them, worried expressions on their faces.

"Rikku, take Paine to your house for awhile. I'll take care of Zexion," Demyx informed them.

Paine stopped in front of them, gently kissing the top of Zexion's head. "It's not your fault Zexion. I don't blame you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Paine bit her lip and then let herself be led away by Rikku.

"Zexion…it wasn't your fault," Demyx told him as he set him down on his bed, lying down beside him.

"She disowned me…oh my god…" Zexion whimpered, clinging tight to him. "How could that bastard do this to me?"

"Your dad is a lousy excuse of a human," Demyx agreed. "But for now…just calm down and get some rest, alright?"

"Don't leave me…please don't," Zexion begged, staring up at him with tear filled lilac eyes.

"Of course I won't leave," Demyx told him, startled that Zexion had actually _begged_. The Zexion he knew did _not_ beg.

Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion and didn't even think of sleeping until Zexion was sound asleep. Only then did he let the soft breathing of Zexion lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry. This is later than I thought because I got tied up yesterday. Sorry, sorry, sorry! Plus it's short. But enjoy it anyways! I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

The next day, Zexion was called out of class in the middle of first hour. A sense of dread filled him as Demyx gently squeezed his hand and he slowly made his way down to the office alone. When he reached it, he knocked on the door before walking in. The principal, Mr. Scott, motioned for him to sit down across from him.

Mr. Scott was friendly. He was open about everything and everyone and never felt the desire to change who someone was unless it endangered the rest of the students. He adjusted his glasses and regarded Zexion coolly.

"You're lawyer just called and he will be on his way here shortly...it appears your mother is giving you up, is that correct?" Mr. Scott asked.

"Yes, I think so."

"Well...we have nowhere for you to go so you will be forced to live with your mother until you are of legal age. I can tell you that right now even without a lawyer," Mr. Scott said.

"I can find a place. I promise," Zexion said.

"You'll have to talk to him about that. He'll be here soon."

Almost as if on cue, there was a knock at the door before a stiff looking man walked in. He had graying hair and wore a plain and boring gray suit and to top it all off, his eyes were gray too.

"Zexion Haru. I'm assuming you are him," the man said.

"Yes."

"Would you mind stepping out Mr. Scott?" the man asked politely.

"Not at all. Let me know when you're through with this."

Mr. Scott stood up and exited the room, leaving the man to sit down in the chair.

"You are aware that your mother wants to disown you, correct?" the man asked.

"What's your name?" Zexion asked, completely ignoring the question.

"My name is Randy Wickcheck. You may address me as Randy. Now…let's talk about this. Your mother cannot disown you due to the simple fact that you have nowhere to go," Randy explained. "So, we have denied her request until she can find someone to adopt you."

"Just stick me in a goddamn orphanage," Zexion sighed. "It'd work better that way, wouldn't it?"

"That is an option which I will have to talk over with your mother. Now, this is simply curiosity speaking but, why would your mother do this?"

Zexion's lilac gaze hardened and narrowed, warning Randy that he was floating in dangerous waters. "It's a private matter."

"Well it will have to come to light at some point, I hope you realize. Your mother cannot disown you without the government knowing why. So either you tell me or we force your mother and in her current situation, that might not be the best," Randy said, trying to negotiate with the obviously angry teen.

"It's got to do with religion. She believes in God, I believe in someone else. She believes I'm the devil's child. End of story," Zexion answered, slipping a hand into his pocket to grasp the knife again, reassuring himself that it was still there.

"I…see…"

The man was obviously stunned but Zexion refused to give him the satisfaction of thinking that he was weak. Instead of looking away like any other teen in this situation would do, he stared deep into the man's eyes, daring him to try and make him stay with his mother.

"Well…there are legal manners to take care of and it could take…at least a few months. Until then, you'll have to live with your mother," Randy told him, standing up.

"I make no promises. I'll stay with my friends thank you," Zexion replied coolly, standing up as well.

"That is up to your mother," Randy said.

"I'm sure she won't mind. If that's all, I'll be leaving," Zexion said lowly, his voice bordering on a growl.

"You may go. I'll be in touch with you."

"Like I care."

Zexion strode out of the room, passing by Mr. Scott without sparing him a second glance and heading out into the empty hallway. He was almost back to his first hour when he realized that continuing with the day was pointless. _There's no point in being here. It's not like I'll even learn anything._

Zexion changed course and went to his locker instead. He ripped a sheet of paper out of a journal when he opened it and quickly wrote a message to Paine, telling her not to worry and that he'd be at home when she returned. Then he grabbed his bag and slammed the locker shut.

As he walked out of the school, he pulled out the knife, gently twirling it in between his fingers. It was so tempting to just plunge it into his neck and call it quits. But he didn't. He still had reasons to live, as much as he wanted to ignore them. There was Paine. There was Demyx…yes…there was Demyx.


	10. Chapter 10

**It is done! This chapter anyways. The sequel to Music of Life is killing me but I'm working on it! This one just keeps going on and on with no end in sight so...I have no idea when this will end!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Enjoy the next chapter!! Oh, warnings: Language, and limes...sorta...  
**

Demyx burst into his house, sprinting straight for his room. Just as he had suspected, Zexion was sleeping on his bed, and he sighed in relief. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw Zexion was clutching a knife.

"Hey Zexion. Wake up," Demyx ordered, walking over to him.

Zexion's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Demyx. "Sorry. I just didn't feel like staying at school."

"And the knife?" Demyx asked angrily.

"Not what you think," Zexion answered tiredly, draping an arm over his eyes.

"You expect me to believe that?" Demyx demanded, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Check my arms," Zexion muttered, holding them out and rolling the sleeves up.

There were only old scars that were at least two weeks old. Demyx ran a finger over them before letting them drop.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"My mom has a lawyer to settle the disowning thing," Zexion answered. "I either live with her, find a new place to live, or live in an orphanage until I'm eighteen. I'm going for the orphanage."

"But what if it's really far away?" Demyx asked.

"Then it's really far away," Zexion answered.

"Fuck…I'm going to talk to my parents. They'll take you in," Demyx said determinedly.

"Dem-"

"No. I refuse to let this happen. And you're spending the night here too," Demyx told him firmly.

Zexion stared at him, both eyes wide as he felt tears well up in them. "Dem…thank you…"

Demyx leaned down, kissing him soundly on the lips. Zexion wrapped his arms firmly around his neck and held him closer, the tears finally rolling down his cheeks in small streams. Demyx gently wiped them away with his thumbs as he deepened the kiss, pouring everything he felt for the teen beneath him into it, practically begging for Zexion to understand his feelings.

Zexion finally drew away, panting lightly before tugging Demyx down next to him, clinging to his side tightly. Demyx sighed and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head lightly. Zexion shuddered within his grasp from suppressed sobs as they wracked his body while Demyx continued to just stroke his back reassuringly.

_You're such a fool Zexion…I love you._

­­

Demyx opened his eyes blearily, searching for the flashing red light of his digital clock. He focused in on it and groaned when he saw it said nine thirty. Parents would be home at eleven and Paine was probably worried sick about Zexion.

Trying not to disturb the still sleeping Zexion, Demyx reached into his pocket and grabbed Zexion's cell phone, flipping it open and quickly searching through his contacts for Paine. Once he found it, he got to his feet and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Paine picked up on the first ring.

"Zexion?" she demanded.

"Nope, Demyx. Zexion's going to stay here for the night. He's a mess and it's not like your mom would want him there anyways," Demyx sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…you're right. Give him a hug from me, okay? Don't deny it, I know you're dating," Paine teased lightly over the phone.

Demyx laughed, nodding. "I'll take care of him, don't worry."

"Night Demyx."

"Sleep well Paine."

Demyx clicked the phone shut and then tiptoed back to his room, grinning when he saw Zexion sitting up and scratching his head sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty. My parents are going to be home at eleven," Demyx told him. "We can talk to them then if you're up for it."

Zexion nodded and Demyx stepped over to him, pulling him to his feet. He kissed him once sweetly on the lips and then led him out to the living room. Demyx sat down on the couch and then motioned for Zexion to sit down next to him. When he did though, Demyx made him lay down, his head resting on Demyx's lap.

Demyx flicked on the television and they both watched it, neither really paying attention to what was going on but instead focusing on one another. Zexion sighed in contentment when Demyx's hand began threading through his hair, gently massaging his scalp.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Demyx asked.

Zexion nodded and closed his eyes, feeling himself drifting off into sleep. He didn't get a chance however because at that moment, the door opened and Demyx's mom and dad walked in. Zexion hurriedly sat up as the two of them regarded him silently.

The woman was tall and extremely beautiful with long golden hair and a fair olive complexion. Eyes nearly identical to Demyx's were rimmed with dark eye liner. The man was slim as well and had brown hair that was cut short and his eyes were a misty gray color.

"Um…Mom…Dad…I have a gigantic favor to ask you guys," Demyx started, turning off the television and flicking on the light. "You might want to sit down."

"Just tell us Demyx," his father ordered, moving so his wife could sit down in the chair.

"Zexion's mom wants to get rid of him…and he either lives with us or he's going to be forced to live in an orphanage until he's eighteen," Demyx said quietly.

"I can get a job and support myself, I promise," Zexion told them, wringing his hands nervously.

"Demyx…this is a lot to just throw on us at once. You know we can hardly afford you. We don't have the money to buy extra food for another person," his mother said quietly, though it was obvious she didn't want to disappoint either of them.

"Could you just…try? Please? I'll pay for any food I eat and I can see if my sister can bring me food from our mom's house…please?" Zexion begged, staring at them and chewing his lip.

"We…can try. But if it becomes to much of a strange for us you're going to have to leave…if you don't mind me asking though," his dad started. "How would your sister bring you food? Where is she?"  
"She's living with my mom. My mom just…doesn't want _me_ anymore," Zexion mumbled, looking down at his hands.

"Oh honey," Demyx's mom cooed, getting to her feet and wrapping her arms around him tenderly.

Zexion pulled away instantly, feeling awkward being touched by someone else.

"Uh, Mom. Zexion has a touching issue. He doesn't like being touched," Demyx quickly explained.

"Oh…sorry dear," his mom apologized quickly. "Is your other bed made up Demyx?"

"I can right now," Demyx answered. "Come on Zexion."

Zexion got to his feet and Demyx quickly thanked his parents before leading him back to their new room. Demyx clambered up onto the top bunk, peering over the edge as Zexion sat down on the bottom one.

"You can take the bottom, if you don't mind," Demyx told him.

"I don't but could you come down here really quick?" Zexion asked.

Demyx shrugged his shoulders and climbed back down and then sat down next to Zexion.

"What is it?"

Zexion leaned forward and kissed him gently, taking Demyx by surprise by how forward he was. Zexion however, didn't let Demyx take control of the kiss and instead pushed Demyx back onto the bed, straddling his waist and kissing him again, heatedly. He pulled away long enough to whisper,

"Thank you Demyx. Thank you so much. For everything."

And then they were kissing again, Demyx's fingers twining and Zexion's hair and holding him close.

"I love you Zexion. I'd do all this and more, just for you," Demyx whispered.

"Don't leave me alone tonight," Zexion murmured. "I don't want to be alone."

Zexion slid off of him and then cuddled deep into Demyx's side, his head on his chest.

"I won't leave you. Ever," Demyx whispered quietly, eyes slipping close as Zexion fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is really short but it was because I wanted this to be in just one chapter with nothing else added on. I'll add the next chapter today too. So enjoy. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

Zexion woke up, feeling content and warm. Demyx was breathing lightly on forehead but didn't wake when Zexion turned to look at the clock. Five thirty in the morning with school in two hours. He knew falling back to sleep was pointless at this point, he was always an early riser, but he couldn't find himself able to move away from Demyx.

In just over a week, Demyx had found out everything about him, they had started dating, and taken him in after he had been kicked out…and he had no idea what to think. _It's all just happened so fast…in a blur…I haven't had time to really think about what's been going on,_ Zexion thought. _I never even thought I was…gay…then again, I couldn't really know for sure because I never even dated a girl…_

Yet for some reason, he felt as though something were missing and at first he didn't know what it was but the more he thought about it, the more he realized what it was. He didn't love Demyx. He was grateful to him, he felt at ease around him, he enjoyed kissing him, he enjoyed being around him, he liked him…but he didn't _love_ him. Zexion lay beside Demyx, feeling guiltier and guiltier with every minute that ticked by on the red digital clock. Before long, the lights flashed to six and Demyx woke up, yawning loudly and stretching his legs.

"Morning Zexy!"

"I'm sorry."

Demyx frowned. "What for?"

Zexion pulled away from Demyx and stood up, keeping his back turned as he walked towards the light switch, flicking it on and bathing the room in warm light.

"You love me…but I don't love you," Zexion whispered, hands covering his face even though Demyx couldn't even see him.

Demyx sighed, slipping out from beneath the covers and coming to stand behind Zexion. "I know you don't love me Zexion and I'm willing to wait as long as I need to for you to fall in love.'

"How can you be so…accepting of this?" Zexion asked softly.

Demyx gently hugged Zexion, resting his chin on top of his head. "I love you. I want you to take all the time you need to realize what it is you want. IF it isn't me, so be it. Just as long as you're happy, I don't care what happens to me."

It was as if deep in his soul, those were the words he had been waiting to hear his whole life. The words tore deep into his heart, piercing him and filling him up with the most intense feeling he had ever felt. It washed over him, a crashing wave that left him breathless. His heart constricted, buckling under the feeling that filled him, zipping through his veins from head to toe. It was almost as though he had reclaimed something that had been lost in the complicated mass of spiraling emotions within his mind. But now, it was there and it grew with each steady beat of his heart.

"Dem…I…I feel so whole…right now…What did you do?" Zexion whispered, voice breaking.

"I'm just helping you feel again. Do you like what you're feeling?"

"It's the best I've ever felt…and I don't even what it is but it's there and it feels so good, it hurts," Zexion whimpered, his hand clutching at his heart.

Demyx covered Zexion's hand with his own. "That's love Zexion. You haven't felt it in a long time, have you?"

"Dem…if this is what love is, I never want it to go away. I never want to stop loving you," Zexion breathed, eyes closing as he leaned into Demyx's embrace.

"You don't have to. I'll always be with you, right here."

As he said this, he moved Zexion's hand away and gently tapped his chest above his heart.

It was then that Zexion began crying and to be completely honest, he didn't even know why. They weren't tears of sadness or joy. They were just tears that seemed to be washing out all the bad feelings he had felt.

"Demyx…I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I lied. I couldn't get this up yesterday because it wasn't quite done. But here it is and it's longer so yay!! I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Review please!!  
**

Zexion felt good that day. It was as if nothing could bring him down. Demyx clung to his the entire day and Paine brought him several changes of clothes. On the way home from school, Demyx continued past their house.

"Where are you taking me?" Zexion asked as they came closer and closer to the dead end at the end of the street.

"Somewhere special!" Demyx replied, slipping his hand through Zexion's and bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

Zexion glanced away but Demyx grabbed his chin and quickly fixed his lips on Zexion's, just long enough to shock him.

"Stop being so shy about this now Zexy. Everyone can just get used to it and if they don't like it, screw them," Demyx told him. "Now keep following me."

Zexion did as Demyx ordered and they soon found themselves in the protection of thick rustling trees that all had their leaves slowly changing color. Zexion stumbled a few times over twigs and fallen branches only to have Demyx suddenly sweep him up bridal style against his protests.

"Just for another five minutes Zexy. We're almost there," Demyx promised, smiling down at him.

Zexion folded his arms across his chest before deciding taking advantage of the situation would be better, leaning back against Demyx's chest and sighing contentedly. For another five minutes Demyx walked carrying Zexion, obviously not caring that he had to.

It was then that Zexion's ears honed in on the sound of rushing water and looked up at Demyx with a puzzled look. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

As he spoke the trees opened up to reveal a small pool with a roaring waterfall dumping crystal clear water straight into its depths. Zexion's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the beautiful water and then down into the clear pool, seeing a sandy bottom with tiny minnows dashing back and forth.

"Dem…it's beautiful," Zexion breathed as Demyx set him down.

"Take your shoes off and put your feet in the water," Demyx ordered. "You'll be surprised."

Zexion did as he ordered without a second thought, sitting down in the grass at the edge and dipping his feet in, shocked to discover that the water was warm. He turned to Demyx who was now dipping his feet in as well.

"It's warm…with ice water dumping into it…how is that possible?" he wondered, wiggling his toes as minnows swam between them.

"No one really knows. Just one of Earth's fantastic mysteries I guess. Do you like it?" Demyx asked, turning to look at him.

Zexion nodded before grabbing the back of Demyx's neck and pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Thank you. You're the best."

Demyx just grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. "Anything for you Zexy."

They both flopped back, keeping their feet in the water and staring up at the sky as the clouds drifted across a sea of blue. Zexion lost track of time and began to drift off to sleep only to be shattered awake when his phone rang, piercing the air. With a groan of annoyance he fished it out of his pocket and opened it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hello Zexion. This your mother's therapist. I would like to request having you join me and your mother for a session or two and try and work out the problems you two seem to have," a kind voice said. "My name is Aerith by the way."

"Lemme guess…I don't have a choice in the matter," Zexion sighed, closing his eyes again.

"No…not really. Sorry," Aerith apologized. "But we might be able to mend your relationship with your mother so that you can live with her instead of having your legal guardian change."

"Fine, whatever. When do I have to be there?" Zexion demanded.

"Oh, five thirty. Can you do that?"

"Whatever."

Zexion didn't wait for her to answer and instead hung up the phone as well as turning it off.

"Who was that?" Demyx asked, rolling over and staring down at Demyx.

Zexion shoved him off and pulled his feet out of the water. "My mom's therapist. She wants to try a session with both my mom and I."

"I'm coming with you," Demyx told him.

"I was just going to ask you to," Zexion admitted, tugging on his shoes. "We have to be there by five thirty. It's right in the hospital in the basement. Paine told me this morning."

"Alright. I'll see if Rikku's parents can give us a ride," Demyx said, getting to his feet and quickly putting his shoes on as well. Before Zexion could protest, he picked him up.

"Demyx…" Zexion trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

Demyx laced his hand through Zexion's as they walked down the stairs into the therapy wing of the hospital. They easily found the room seeing as how it was the only one labeled therapy.

Zexion knocked and the door was opened quickly by a lady wearing a simple pink dress and soft brown boots. Her hair was curly and brown while her eyes were soft emeralds, radiating kindness and sympathy.

"I'm Aerith. You're Zexion, correct?" she asked.

"Yeah. And this is Demyx. You can't make me go in there without him," Zexion told her bluntly, expression daring her to object.

She laughed lightly. "I don't mind. Now come on, your mother is in the room behind here."

She led them to another door and opened it up, revealing his mother sitting in one of the brown leather chairs, making a point of not looking at him. Demyx and Zexion quickly took the couch across from her and Aerith sat down in a chair beside Zexion's mother.

"Now…Mrs. Haru. Would you mind explaining why you no longer want to own Zexion?" Aerith asked, not wasting time and cutting right to the chase.

"He's a despicable human being who I cannot believe I gave birth too," Mrs. Haru answered, her tone making Zexion wince. "But let me ask a question of my own. Who is he?"

"Hi Mrs. Haru. I'm Demyx. I'm one of Zexion's friends," Demyx told her, putting on his cheery face in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Boyfriend by the looks of it," she sniffed, glaring at their locked hands.

"So what if he is? You already disowned me so what I do isn't your business," Zexion hissed, tightening his grip on Demyx's hand.

"Now Zexion. Let's not be hasty with our words," Aerith quickly interjected. "What do you think about this matter?"

"Yay, I'm finally free," Zexion answered. "Dad always wanted me away from her and now it can be that way. I stayed long enough and hurt her, just like he predicted."

"What do you mean by that? Is there something you were hiding from her?"

"I don't believe in God. I believe in the Goddess," Zexion told her.

"Devil's child! You've strayed from God's path and now you will be sent to Hell to rot for all eternity!" Mrs. Haru suddenly screeched, jabbing a finger at him.

"Mrs. Haru!" Demyx protested.

"You shut up. You're the one who made him worse than he already is…you made him…gay. You're both filthy," she sniffed, turning away from them again.

"Mrs. Haru. I'm sure you don't mean that. Maybe you need to learn to keep an open mind. Just because Zexion is different doesn't mean he's bad," Aerith told her calmly.

"Shows what you know."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Demyx said nervously.

"Mom…I never wanted to hurt you," Zexion mumbled. "That's why I kept it hidden for so long. Dad wanted to get rid of me before I hurt you and I guess it would've been better if he had. Then you wouldn't be like this."

"Zexion!" Demyx gasped, not caring that his mother was watching as he quickly hugged him. "Please don't say that."

"But I-"

Aerith stood up, gently patting Zexion's head. "Maybe Demyx is right. I think you should go home Zexion. I'll call you later and see if you're okay, alright?"

"Whatever."

Zexion easily worked his way out of Demyx's grip, disappearing out the door before anyone could stop him. Demyx stood up as well, a dangerous light in his eyes, a look that had never been seen on his face before.

"I hope you're happy. You're the worst person I've ever met," Demyx growled, stalking out the door and slamming the door behind him.

The ride home was silent and Zexion returned to Demyx's room silently. Demyx didn't follow him however and instead called up Paine.

"Hey…what's up Demyx?" she asked.

"Zexion had to talk to your mom today. He's really weird now. I'm worried for him…what should I do?

"The only thing you really can do is keep him away from sharp objects and give him love," Paine sighed, sounding tired. "Did she say that devil's child thing again?"

"Yeah…he said it would've been better to die so that your mom wouldn't have gotten hurt," Demyx mumbled. "Why would he think that?"

"Our dad has always told him he would end up hurting her," Paine answered. "And now look at him. Just…take care of him for me, please?"

"Yeah. I will."

Demyx hung up the phone and made his way back to his room, flicking on the light and sighing when he saw Zexion lying down on his bed, staring at the ceiling as he twirled a knife in between his fingers.

"You aren't going to use that I hope you know," Demyx told him.

"I honestly wasn't planning on it. I just feel better knowing I have it," Zexion said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Did you do your homework in school?" Demyx asked, sitting down next to Zexion's head.

"Yes mommy," Zexion answered, smirking lightly when Demyx laughed.

"I'm glad you're okay Zexion."

"I won't leave you alone in the world Demyx. I hope you know that," Zexion told him, looking up at him with lilac eyes.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Um…this is the first time I've written something like this. I feel awkward about it too! . Tell me if it sucked if it was okay and tell me how to improve on it. Warnings: Petting and limes Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

"Axel! What happened to your face?" Demyx questioned, staring at him curiously.

Axel glanced away, hiding the bruise on his cheek bone from view. "Fell down the stairs."

"Right," Zexion said, raising an eyebrow. "I believe that one."

"Is it really any of your business?" Axel snapped, anger in his voice.

"Calm down Pyro. No reason to get mad at us," Demyx told him as the bell rang, signaling first hour over.

"Whatever," Axel muttered as they entered the hallway.

"Hey Axel!" a voice called. No one missed the obvious flinch from Axel though they didn't say anything. Marluxia looped an arm around Axel's waist and lightly kissed the bruise. "Where'd you get that baby?"

"Fell down the stairs," Axel answered

"Hm. If you say so. Hey guys," Marluxia greeted, nodding at the rest of them.

"Zexion!" a sudden voice cried, seconds before he was hugged from the side by Paine.

"Hey Paine."

"I'm so sorry. Demyx told me what she said and I…I should've been there!" Paine hissed, fisting a hand in his jacket.

Zexion motioned for the others to keep walking and then hugged Paine. "I'm fine Paine. Honest. I'm not going to do something stupid and leave you."

Paine stared up at him, chewing her lip. "I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I can take care of myself," Zexion assured her. "And I have Demyx."

"That's right," Paine sighed. "I'm so glad you're with someone now. I was hoping you'd actually make friends for once and then you go out and get a boyfriend."

"I do love him," Zexion told her as they began walking again. "He…means a lot to me."

"That makes me happy," Paine said. "That you found someone that you can actually love, I mean."

"So how are you and Rikku?"

"Well…I don't really know. I know she likes me, at least as a friend. But I don't know," Paine said with a shrug.

The rest of the day passed, thankfully without incident. Demyx couldn't help but be worried about Axel and he was chewing his lip in worry as he and Zexion walked home from school.

"You're worried," Zexion pointed out as they walked inside.

"Am I that obvious?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Zexion answered. "But I already know what happened. No he didn't tell me but I was smart enough to put two and two together."

"Just tell me," Demyx ordered. "Without insulting my intelligence please."

"Marluxia beats him," Zexion told him bluntly.

Demyx's eyes widened and he let his bag drop on the ground. "What makes you say that?"

"Axel has a bruise. Marluxia says something. Axel flinches. Duh."

Demyx just stared at him. "Then why didn't Axel tell us?"

"Fear that Marluxia will hurt him more if he tells," Zexion said. "It makes sense that he wouldn't tell you. He probably thinks he can work it out himself and who knows, maybe he can. If it gets bad, we can intervene."

"How can you take this so calmly?" Demyx nearly yelled.

"I'm just stepping back and thinking everything through. Besides, caring for friends is something I'm just starting to learn how to do," Zexion told him.

Demyx didn't say anything. Instead he picked his bag up and opened the basement door. "I'll be doing my homework."

Zexion winced when the door was closed. Figures Demyx would go down there if he was mad. It was the one place he knew Zexion was nervous about following after him to.

_God…how can he just brush this off!_ Demyx thought angrily, sitting down on the small couch with a huff before pulling out his homework. _It's like he doesn't even care!_ _I mean…it's like…he doesn't even have emotions or something. It's horrible. _

As he did his homework he thought more and more about the situation, trying to see where Zexion was coming from. And then he remembered what Zexion had said about not knowing how to care. _Oh god…what have I done? I've probably gone and upset him!_

Demyx dumped his things on the ground and tore up the steps in less than a second, racing down the hall to his and Zexion's room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Zexion on his stomach reading a book, casting a puzzled look at him when he entered.

"Oh…sorry. I just thought that I had upset you for being…stupid and angry," Demyx told him.

"I can handle you being angry at me. I'm not going to hurt myself over something like that. Please think a little more highly of me next time," Zexion sighed.

"I just worry about you," Demyx sighed, stepping closer to him.

Zexion sat up, opening his arms and allowing Demyx to step into them. Demyx didn't hesitate to kiss him, easily slipping his tongue in and exploring Zexion's warm cavern, taking his time to run his hands up and down Zexion's sides. Zexion gasped as shivers swam up his spine and leaned back, sighing when Demyx settled his body over his own. The kisses increased in intensity and Zexion felt himself growing warmer with every passing second, pressing up into Demyx.

"You're getting hard," Demyx mumbled against his lips, smirking.

Zexion blushed. "Never happened before."

"You serious?" Demyx asked, raising his eyebrows, slowly letting his hand slip down to gently fondle him.

Zexion groaned, bucking up into his hand and tossing his head from side to side. "Dem…"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Demyx murmured, kissing his neck.

Zexion nodded and then whipped his head to face Demyx when he felt a hand slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

"Trust me," Demyx cooed. "Just let me know if you don't like something."

Zexion let his head fall back onto the pillow and groaned when Demyx's hand slid past the edge of his boxers and began stroking his bare shaft, starting slow and then picking up the pace until Zexion was moaning and thrashing head from side to side, unfamiliar sensations coursing through him. A hot knot coiled inside him like a spring and finally burst, making his vision flash briefly.

Demyx kissed him when he finally came down. "Did you like that?"

"Y-yes," Zexion stammered, a blush engulfing his entire face by this point. "But I think I should go clean up…"

Demyx laughed lightly. "I'll be in here when you get back."

After Zexion finished cleaning up, he stood above the sink, hands wrapped around the edges as he caught his breath. Had he really just done that? With Demyx, no less? _I feel disgusted but…not at the same time. Thoughts are too confusing,_ Zexion thought, rubbing his head. _Whatever. It felt good so why should I care?_

Demyx was reading the back of his book when he returned and looked up when he entered.

"How do you read something so boring?" he asked.

"It's not boring. You just aren't intelligent enough for it to mean anything," Zexion countered smoothly, plucking the book from his hands.

"That was low," Demyx said, sticking his tongue out.

Zexion just shook his head and sat down next to him. "Umm…Demyx…can we take our relationship slow…like slower than what just happened?"

Demyx shrugged. "If that's what you want. Although…I know you liked it."

"I did…it was just…I don't know…"

"It's fine. We can go as slow as you want," Demyx told him, leaning forward to capture Zexion's earlobe between his teeth. "Of course you'll have to tell me what's too much."

Zexion nodded, pulling away. "Don't you have homework?"

"Must you rain on my parade?" Demyx sighed, getting to his feet. "I'm gonna bring it up here. Be right back my sexy Zexy."

Zexion just shook his head and settled back into his book.


	14. Chapter 14

**And the plot intensifies!! Ooohh. Enjoy. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.** **Two chapters in one day and I'll be posting the next one in about two minutes. Yay!! **

"Alright. I just brought the rest of your clothes," Paine sighed, handing her brother a black trash bag full of clothing.

"Thanks Paine. How's Mom?" Zexion asked.

"As psycho as ever. She wants me to go to a different school to avoid you. I told her that was impossible because there are no other schools near here without us having to move again," Paine told him, tossing her backpack in the locker.

"Thank God. I need you here, not away," Zexion told her.

"I know you do, you big screw up," Paine joked. "Where's Demyx?"

"He wanted to talk to Axel. I told him not to and that Axel will tell him when he's ready but…" Zexion trailed off.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" Paine asked.

"Obviously you didn't notice it. Since you didn't, I'm not going to say anything. If it gets too bad, I'll do something," Zexion said.

"You're impossible sometimes," Paine sighed. "Whatever."

"Zexion…" Demyx whined from behind him. "You were right. He got mad at me."

"Told you," Zexion sighed, but turned around and hugged him anyways. "Let him sort it out himself."

"Fine," Demyx pouted. "But that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"You shouldn't be. Now let's just get to class."

A week passed, during which time Zexion got a part time job at the local music store. Also during that week, the bruises grew in size and the injuries grew more serious to the point of a broken arm.

"We're going to do something about this," Demyx said as he and Zexion walked home from school.

"Of course we are. It's gotten to the point that we need to intervene," Zexion agreed. "Where does he live?"

"Um…he lives near Rikku," Demyx told him. "I think about five houses down from her. Why?"

"We're going to go talk to him," Zexion answered.

Demyx nodded. "Sounds good. He's in a foster home though. They aren't his real parents…just thought you should know."

"Okay. Now let's go."

The pair changed course, heading for Axel's house instead. As they walked, Zexion thought about how they could address the situation with their red haired friend, finally settling on just flat out demanding for him to break up with Marluxia and stopping the pain.

Demyx knocked on the door, chewing his bottom lip nervously. _I just know this is going to go over badly. Axel will get all upset and then-_

"Zexion…Demyx…what the heck are you doing here?" Axel demanded, eyeing them both suspiciously.

"We know Marluxia beats you, know sense in hiding it, break up with him," Zexion ordered, voice sharp and demanding.

Axel's eyes flashed angrily, seeping into a darker green to fit his mood. "Excuse me but this is my problem, not yours. Don't go sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"You want to die then?" Zexion asked, raising a fine eyebrow.

"Just stay out of it!" Axel growled.

"Axel…we're just worried about you," Demyx told him in a small voice.

"Leave me alone," Axel said, moving to shut the door.

Zexion easily shoved his foot in the way. "We're your friends, even if you don't want us to be. We want to help."

"You'd help by getting out of my life."

"You don't mean that," Zexion sighed, glancing up and locking eyes with him. "Trust me."

"Why should I?"

"He's going to kill you. He won't hesitate. When things go wrong, some people are stupid enough to kill others in their anger," Zexion whispered, ignoring Demyx and everything around him. He needed to get his message through Axel, if only to save him.

"Fine…fine I'll break up with him. But I swear that won't be the end of it. I know Marluxia and-"

"If he lays a hand on you we'll hurt him," Zexion said. "And if you're going to do it, do it at school. He won't lay a hand on you in public. The abusers never do."

He turned then, not giving a chance for Axel to say anything else. Demyx shot his friend another worried glance before padding after Zexion.

"You're what?" Marluxia hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously.

They stood in the courtyard outside the school, completely ignoring the students that shot them glances.

"Breaking up with you," Axel repeated, not looking away as much as he wanted to just run.

Zexion and Demyx stood on either side of him, Fuu and Paine next to Zexion and Rikku next to Demyx.

"Why would you do something like that? You know I love you," Marluxia cooed, taking a step towards him and reaching a hand out.

Zexion slapped the hand away, glaring at him dangerously. "Don't touch him."

"Stay out of this you fucking emo."

It only took two seconds for Paine to leap at Marluxia's face, digging her nails into his face and raking them across his cheek.

"Don't talk about my brother that way!" she growled, red eyes flashing with bloodthirsty malice.

As flecks of blood trailed down Marluxia's cheek, a sadistic smile broke out over his face. "Fine. I won't talk to your brother. Or any of you. Ever again."

With the same smile, he turned on his heel and stalked away. Zexion shuddered. _Why do I have this feeling that this isn't even close to over?_

After school, Zexion's worry only increased when Paine didn't return to their locker. All of her stuff was still inside, including her cell phone, only furthering his worry.

"Maybe she just had to talk to Mrs. Baker," Demyx said.

"She was right behind me," Zexion muttered. "Where did she go?"

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure she's fine," Demyx assured him.

"If that bastard even went near her, he's dead," Zexion muttered, fingers tightening into fists.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions now," Rikku said nervously.

"Fine. If she doesn't call me by seven tonight I'm going to look for her," Zexion sighed. "Until then, let's go."

Demyx nodded, linking his hand through Zexion's and leading him away. When they arrived home, Zexion could only pace the house, eating a small amount of food that Demyx had made for them only to find that his stomach was in too much turmoil from worry to eat much.

"Zexion…have you even done your homework?" Demyx sighed, sitting on the couch and watching Zexion pace.

"Did it at school," Zexion answered.

"Well-"

Demyx was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone. Zexion quickly opened it before the first ring even finished.

"Paine. Where are you? He…did what? Just tell me where you are? Is he still there? Fine."

Zexion shut the phone, face contorted with pure unbridled rage. Demyx had never seen such an emotion cross Zexion's face and he felt fear lance down his spine even though he knew it wasn't directed at him.

"What's going on?"

"Cal 911. Tell them to go to the school. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for Demyx to say anything he was out the door and running for the school.


	15. Chapter 15

**This was hard for me to right but look at it this way. Two chapters in one day. I hope you like it!! This story is close to ending. I'm guessing two or three more chapters at the most. I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

Later, Zexion never remembered the journey to the school, remembering only the cold brittle air and the sound of his pounding foot steps slapping against the pavement. He easily clambered over the fence and into the courtyard.

There was an entrance to the school basement along the wall that Demyx had told him about at one point and he easily found it, cursing when he saw that the lock was indeed broken. _So Marluxia did take her here._

Zexion wrenched the door open, ignoring the approaching sirens and clambering down the wooden stairs, mildly thankful that the lights were already on. The cement at the bottom was cold and he could see spider webs every where across the ceiling. _Now where are they?_

"Zexion!" Paine called, signaling that she was further in, behind all the abandoned lawn equipment.

He started heading for her only to have Marluxia step out of the shadows directly in front of him.

"You!" he hissed.

Marluxia grinned. "Yes me. Happy to see me?"

"Of course. It means I can do this!"

Zexion slammed his fist into Marluxia's nose, catching his arm so he couldn't move before ramming his elbow as hard as he could into the bone, only satisfied when he heard a sickening crack. Marluxia cried out but of course, Zexion didn't stop there. He tossed him back on the ground and then easily stepped on his leg, sinking his heel deep into his knee cap.

"You will regret ever crossing me," Zexion growled.

Zexion knocked on the hospital door, opening it before Paine could tell him to come in. She was lying on the bed, wrapped in the pale white sheets and staring up at the ceiling, thinking hard.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Same as any day. Broken," she replied, not looking at him. "What happened to Marluxia?"

"Sent to boot camp. Won't be coming back here for a long time," Zexion told her.

"Good. I hope he dies from a spider bite or something," she growled, hands fisting in the white sheets, almost as if she were trying to destroy Marluxia with her mind.

Zexion didn't blame her after what had happened.

"I hate him…so much," he hissed.

"Why would you? It happened to me," Paine muttered.

"He raped you Paine. That hurts me just as much as it hurts you because you are one of the only things that keeps me alive! Don't you understand that?" he whispered, eyes watering.

Paine stared at him, tears slipping silently down her face as she wordlessly held her arms out to him. Zexion stood up quickly from his chair, hugging her tightly as they both cried. There weren't any words to be said to comfort either of them. So instead they just held onto each other, wrapped in the warmth of one another's arms and cried.

"How is she?" Demyx asked.

"Not any better. It's only been two days…she takes it better than most people though," he mumbled, leaning against the door frame of Demyx's room.

"Come here. You need cheering up," Demyx told him brightly.

Zexion shuffled over to him, eyes widening in surprise when Demyx pushed him back onto the bed. His surprise grew when Demyx easily straddled his hips, leaning over him and grinning.

"Remember last time? How'd you like to feel like that again?" Demyx asked, eyes flashing mischievously.

"I…I don't know Demyx…" Zexion trailed off.

"Aw…don't be shy. It's just me," Demyx whispered, leaning down to gently lip at his earlobe. "I won't do anything you don't want."

Zexion nodded. "Okay."

Demyx brought his lips back up to Zexion's, capturing them gently as he slowly moved them together. Zexion sighed contentedly when Demyx began leaving butterfly kisses all over his face before trailing down his neck, lightly biting the skin here and there, getting small gasps of pleasure from the other.

Slowly, as if not wanting to scare him, Demyx began moving his hips against Zexion's, smirking when he got a gasping moan. Zexion's inexperience with what he was feeling was endearing and Demyx made sure to make every movement perfect, easily finding Zexion's sensitive point on his neck. It was on the left side, almost where the neck met the collarbone.

He sucked at the spot gently, running his hands down the length of Zexion's body before resting at the hem of his pants, lightly running his fingers back and forth along the hem. Zexion mewled then, drawing an amused chuckle from Demyx as he left the mark, kissing it gently and bringing his lips back up to Zexion's.

"Dem…touch me…please," Zexion panted in between kisses.

Demyx never thought Zexion would ever beg for something but he obliged to the request, dipping his hand down and stroking the smooth shaft just like before. Zexion let his head fall back against the pillow, biting his lip to hold in a breathy moan which broke free anyways. Demyx seized his lips again, kissing him firmly, this time each movement filled with passion and lust but above all, love.

"Just forget everything else," Demyx whispered in his ear. "Right now, it's only you and me."

Zexion clenched his eyes shut as the familiar hot knot coiled tighter and tighter before exploding, sending him on a crashing wave of pleasure. When his eyes opened he was surprised to see Demyx licking his fingers, smirking at him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust before shrugging it off and pulling him down for a kiss. It was weird, tasting himself on Demyx's lips but he found he didn't mind.

"What about you?" he murmured, reaching his own hand down, surprised by his own bold move.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Demyx told him only to groan when Zexion gently gripped him through his pants.

"Sure you are," Zexion said with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything Zexion. If you don't want to," Demyx said, lightly kissing his jaw.

Zexion blushed, bringing his hand back up. "Okay…it was sorta weird anyways."

Demyx chuckled. "Go clean up. I'll wait for you here."

Zexion brushed his lips against Demyx's again. "Love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

**I apologize for this chapter because it is the last one and it just kind of ends but continues in Music of Life which was made before this so I don't know if anyone has already read that. But now I will focus on the sequel for Music of Life where there will be more Zemyx! Enjoy the last chapter. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Thank you a billion for reading!!**

A week later the deal was sealed. Zexion was officially part of Demyx's family until he graduated and was an adult. True to his word, Zexion made sure to pay for his own food.

Paine was released from the hospital and put into therapy, despite the fact that both Zexion and Paine knew that she was strong enough to handle it with only the help of only her friends.

As the days passed, Zexion felt the tight bond he and Paine had once had slowly breaking a part and felt a panging sense of loss within him. But he never voiced this to any of his friends, not wanting to drag down the good mood that was finally being felt by all of them now that Marluxia was gone. But of course, Demyx noticed.

"Zexion," Demyx mumbled as they walked home.

"What?" Zexion asked, turning to him.

"Do you have work tonight?" Demyx asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm taking you on a date," Demyx stated, determination in his voice. "Somethings wrong with you and I want you to be happy again."

Zexion stared at him. "Dem…it's nothing that you've done. I promise. It's just…"

"You can tell me," Demyx told him, leading them straight past his house and towards the spring.

Zexion glanced at him as they walked. "I know I can. But…just let me sort this out by myself."

Demyx pinned him easily to a tree, plundering his mouth before he could say anything else. "Let me help you Zexion. Please. I live for you and want to help you in anyway I can, no matter the price."

"Dem…" Zexion whispered, nuzzling Demyx's neck lovingly. "Just be with me. That's all you need to do to help me."

Demyx wrapped his arms tenderly around him, resting his cheek on top of Zexion's head. Zexion tentatively brought his arms up to surround Demyx as well, curling his hands around his shoulders and resting his cheek against Demyx's chest, sighing contentedly.

Demyx gently began swaying their bodies to an unknown song, humming a soft melody under his breath as they did so. Zexion let out a purr like sound as they did this and he felt Demyx's lips tug into a smirk before he placed a kiss gently on Zexion's head.

"Zexion…this is what I love about you. You're so…perfect. Everything you do just sucks me in and makes me want to hold you forever and never let you go. You are all I will ever need in life. I know…we're only fifteen but I know deep down that you are all there is to survive," Demyx whispered in his ear, his voice low.

Zexion drew back to gaze into Demyx's eyes, almost as though he were trying to assure himself that everything Demyx said was not a lie but a truth in every sense of the word.

"Demyx…I love you."

Demyx's eyes widened and he suddenly captured Zexion's lips again. Zexion threaded his hands easily into Demyx's hair, tugging them as close as they could get to each other, marveling in how well their bodies fit together, two puzzle pieces creating something much better.

"I love you," Zexion whispered, kissing him again and repeating the phrase over and over as though if he stopped the feeling would go away.

Demyx held a finger over his lips, silencing him as he smiled. "Zexion…don't worry. I understand."

Zexion smiled, the first real smile Demyx had ever seen and it left him breathless. "Thank you Demyx. You've helped me so much."

Demyx just grinned back at him, lightly kissing his forehead. "So…are you going to tell me what's been bugging you?"

Zexion's smile died. "It's just…Paine and I are growing further apart and…it just makes me feel sad I guess."

"Oh don't worry. She's your sister. You're relationship will never die," Demyx told him. "Don't be stupid."

Zexion grinned, twirling his arms around Demyx's neck. "So about that date."

Demyx smirked. "Dinner, then a movie, and then lie on the grass with our toes in the sweet warm water of the pool."

"Sounds good."

()()()

Their dinner consisted of greasy burgers at a local fast food stop but it was near the movie theater and Zexion found he wouldn't have it any other way. Teasingly, he swirled a fry in the ketchup and then licked the bit that was starting to fall off, smirking when Demyx's eyes widened.

"Zexion…if you keep that up I swear to god I will bend you over this table and-"

Zexion snorted. "Please don't finish that sentence. And fine, I will. Your expression was priceless though."

Demyx just shook his head before smirking again. "You have some ketchup on your face."

"Where?'

Demyx leaned forward and sweetly caught his lips in a kiss, lightly licking his bottom lip and successfully lapping up the ketchup. "Right there."

"That was such a corny move Dem."

"You liked it. Now hurry up and eat. We only have fifteen minutes before the movie starts."

"I'm done," Zexion said. "Let's go."

They quickly threw their trash away and crossed the busy street and darted into the entrance to the movie theater. Demyx bought their tickets, refusing to let Zexion buy them with his own money. The movie was long and Zexion was content to cuddle into Demyx's side, sighing as Demyx's hands drew patterns on his arm. When they left, the sun was just setting and they slowly began heading for the waterfall and its pool. By the time they reached it, night had fallen and stars were scattered over the night sky.

Demyx didn't hesitate to strip off his shoes and socks, slipping his feet into the water and sighing contentedly. "Feels good, Zexy, after all that walking."

Zexion smiled gently, following Demyx's example and lying down beside him to stare up at the sky.

"There were never any stars where we lived. We couldn't see them because of the lights in the city," Zexion told him.

"I love the stars. They're so pretty. Almost as pretty as you," Demyx said, rolling over and straddling Zexion's waist.

Zexion was about to remark on how stupid the line was but was stopped when he saw the look in Demyx's eyes. He was being completely serious.

"Thanks Dem. Means a lot," Zexion murmured.

Demyx smiled gently, kissing the tip of his nose. "Come on. Let's head home."

_Time Skip 3 years_

Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Paine, Rikku, and Fuu were all gathered in Demyx's living room, bags of chips and popcorn scatter around them and cans of pop piled up. That day had been their graduation and they were all in a fantastic mood.

Except for one of them. Axel.

"Axel. You've been down all day and it's graduation day!" Demyx cried. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well…" Axel started, running a hand through his flaming locks of hair.

"What?" Zexion asked.

"I guess the only way I can say this is bluntly guys," Axel sighed. "I have cancer."

Demyx froze and Zexion stared at him. Rikku's eyes widened and Paine glanced down at the ground as did Fuu.

"You…serious?" Demyx asked quietly.

"Yeah. I find out two days ago…I'm really sorry," he muttered.

Demyx was suddenly across the room and hugging Axel tightly. Axel was soon enveloped in the warm grasps of everyone in the room and he nestled in their warmth, not bothering to hold in the tears that rolled down his face.

And all the while, their movie continued in the back ground. Zexion stared at the screen, unable to fully wrap his mind around what had just been announced. _Why can't life be like a movie?_ He thought. _Why can't everything just work out perfectly…just once?_ _Why can't I ever find happiness? _


End file.
